Stay With Me
by MidnightDarknessSnowOwl
Summary: (SasuxOcxJuugo) The very known bad ass Uchiha has found his peace with, other than Naruto. Juugo couldn't be ever happier to finally have someone excepts him in both sides of his. Shy Hyuga heiress heart flutters once more from an awkward romance interest. Kasumi name is on top of someone's kiss list. Woah...(HinaxKasu)lil yuri
1. Chap 1: Outcast

******Chap 1: Outcast**

* * *

The lunch bell rings and the students and teachers filled the halls. Sometimes it's hard to go through the halls because of the traffic. Natsuko Kasumi a student in Konoha High is struggling to get to the other side of the building. She didn't want to be rude and shove others to the side. But it looks like she had too.

Most people didn't care because they were doing the exact same thing. Only this period be so crowed and noisy. Speaking of which. Suddenly, shouts were heard from the up coming athlete stars, cheerleaders, and other popularity things they do. Most of the students moved to the side when the popular group as they make their way. Kasumi followed along to the side of the lockers and wall and passed through blocking students as they stared at the cool people walking in the middle of the halls chatting.

Kasumi glanced at them also. Familiar faces but she doesn't know either of their name. She hardly knows anyone in this huge building. There were a lot of students with talents and high academics that enter this school. It's not like she doesn't want to make friends, well, she have older friends that goes to this school but they barely see each other. And after school, her friends goes to their part time jobs or go out partying with their other friends in school.

To make it simple, she doesn't have friends in her age or same grade. So she never got invited to parties, shopping, outings, or sleepovers. So she keep herself busy by studying and do her work as a A student she is. Yup, a junior with no junior friends. It sounds boring but hey, everyone not that perfect. She would like befriend someone in her grade.

It would be nice. She smiled to herself.

She tries to not bump into one of the popular crew. Oh, she begs Kami not to. She have this bad feeling being around them at times like this. One time, some blonde cheerleader got into an argument with a short hair brunette because the poor girl dropped her books on her pinky toe.

That event was something. Something that Kasumi fear to be in. She was pretty much a scaredy cat when it comes to fights and arguments. Even though some of her older friends said they got her back if she needs them. They're such sweet hearts.

It was a large crowd of them that one of the guys bumps into her shoulder, causing her to fall. It made her snap out of her thoughts and slightly look up to who bump into her. Her body was shaking. She was scared to face that blonde.

Instead a fist in her face there was a small hand in front of Kasumi. Staring at the gentle smile of the face of a beautiful teen. The long silk of blue violet hair falls gracefully down her chest. Her pale lavender eyes softens that it made Kasumi feel more relaxed.

Kasumi took her hand and came up to her feet. The girl in front of her furrows her brows and pout her lips.

"I-I'm sorry for my boyfriend's beha-behavior. He just... Upset. I'm be-very sorry." She bows and ran up to the crowd. Kasumi blinks. She didn't get hurt. And that girl. She was one of them. The popular group. She was so beautiful and ...nice. Kasumi twirls around and went to lunch.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Ki-Kiba kun! That wa-was so rude." The short girl wraps her arms around her boyfriend's arm. He shrugs off.

"Relaxed. You make it seems like I pushed her off a cliff." He chuckled. The Hyuga blew her cheeks up.

"Kiba, that's low." A blonde guy swung his arm around Kiba's neck.

"Hey, you want to know what's low. Hearing that Ino didn't invite you to her party next week."

"What! Ino! Babe!" He went over to Ino the head cheerleader. She folded her arms.

"I told you you're not coming next time." She glared at her boyfriend.

"But, I'm your boyfriend. I have to be everywhere with you! We have to share our moments together! We're cute together!"

"See! I need my 'me' time. We can't always be around with each other." She stomped her feet. Her pink head friend came along and hugged her.

"Aww, Ino! C'mon, let the knuckle head come. Even though he brought the police to your party like five times."

"Another reason why I'm not inviting him, Lee, and Kiba!"

"What!? What did I do?" Kiba's hands slaps his chest. He looked so sad.

"You and Naruto is like the pot head brothers and lee is your drunk massacre. Does it look like I want to clean the whole house by myself and be grounded again."

"I'll make it up to you." Naruto kissed her cheek but she refused it by clapping her hand on his mouth. He narrows his eyes. Sakura opens the door to her class and walks in. Ino stops.

"No sex for you mister!" She storm off to her class. She shuts the door in his face. Naruto cries and slides his face on the door to the floor.

"Iiiinnnnnoooooooo!" He whines. Kiba smirked.

"Dope. Get up before I fuck you up in front of everyone." The bad ass came in with his guitar case and drum sticks. Naruto stood up wiping his tears. The Uchiha hand Naruto's his sticks and both walked away.

"They must have music now. Hey, Hinata want to make out somewhere." Kiba snuggled his nose between the Hyuga's neck.

"You can do that alone. Hinata have lunch now and you have a class to go to." Saved by her cousin. Kiba glared at him and walked off. He didn't want to deal with her cousin.

"Lets go." The long haired brunette went off pulling his best friend Tenten with him. Hinata followed along.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Hey there!"

"Nya!" Kasumi lifted the white kitten with a black diamond on his head. The kitten snuggled his nose on her neck. She pets his fur and felt his body vibrates in her hand. She lays him down and went through her bag and took out a can of cat food. She opens the can and lay it on the ground for the greedy cat.

"Poor guy." She smiled. Opening the cap of her water bottle and pours it in the small bowl that she keeps for him. She happily digs in her bento and ate her food with her little buddy. She was glad to have a furry friend company her in lunch.

Her elder friends don't have lunch as her so she was lonely. She came upon this sakura tree months ago. And some freshman were bullying the poor kitten. It was just a blue eye kitten all lost and scared to be hit. The boys were kicking grass at the crying kitten and throw twigs at him. They left the kitten hurt.

**_:(:(:(:(:(_**

_Kasumi rushes to his aid. She can't believe that they did this to life. Kasumi ran to the sakura tree and pulled out her aid kit. Don't ask. She have everything in that bag. _

_She wraps some bandages on the kittens little legs and wipes the blood off of his face and not so pure white fur. She just wanted to talk it home but her and her mother can't allow strays. Animals period. _

_"I can't take you home but stay here." She digs in her bag again and leaves her left over shrimps infront of him. He weakly ate it. She smiled sadly at him. Her hands gently pets him, feeling some type of vibrations. It was his purrs._

_He felt love. _

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Not only she saved him that day. He also saved her. Now she have someone to take care of her other than her self.

* * *

**Novami: Rearranging the story. Sorry if you like the original but I want to change some things. I wanted to start out fresh and better. I'll try to make it funny the best I could. And I plan to change some things. Just a little bit. Please hang with me. **

**Literally, hang with me on the monkey bars.**


	2. Chap 2: New Friend

**Chap 2: New Friend**

* * *

Two day later.

Class was in session. However, Kakashi sensei gave his students some free time because he wasn't able to finish reading two chapters of his book last night so he's winging to finish it in this period. The grizzled haired man always in his own world when it comes to his novels. His motto: Books before students.

The students weren't loud nor quiet. Some people were working on other assignments and others fooled around or formed a chatting group section in the corner of the room. Or just sleep through this period.

Kasumi stared blankly at the window. Obviously, she's bored. She didn't have friends to talk to or finish any other class work. She wants the day to go by faster so she can feed the kitten and go home and read some romance mangas. It was nothing better to do at home beside cleaning the house and cooking.

She pulls out her cell phone. She glanced at Kakashi sensei. He won't mind, right. She thought. She looked through her cell and scroll down the contact list. She decided to text her red haired friend.

_To: Sasi_

_Hey :l_

**:(:(:(:(:(**

In another room, Orochimaru sensei was teaching sociology to his honor students. As he was busy teaching, Sasori felt vibration on his thigh. He rolls his eyes begging to kami that it's not his blonde friend. He stacked a hard cover book and binder in front of him. He took out his phone and opens it to see his favorite girl in the world.

_From: Sasi_

_What's wrong boo? ヽ(´o｀；_

Sasori looks up to his sensei who back was turned. He smirked. The phone trembles. He recieved another message from his friend. His lips stretched into a smile.

_From: Sumi_

_I'm booooorrreedddd_

_From: Sasi_

_Wanna hang after class? ;)_

_From: Sumi_

_Can't..._

He rolled his eyes he believes that Kasumi seriously needs a break of school. She's one of the top students and she's still pushing herself. Like she's still, go out and party. He thought.

_From: Sasi_

_Whhhhyyyyy_

_From: Sumi_

_I have to study in my free period in the library, sillyXD_

Sasori breathes out a laugh through his nose. She was too cute. But her focus in school was too much. Orochimaru sensei turns, Sasori immediately puts his phone down and jot some notes from the board.

"Class you must divid-" The teacher blabbered. Sasori rest his chin on his left palm. His right hand slides open his phone. His eyes slowly looks down as his sensei turns his back to the computer.

_From: Sasi_

_Well, if books are that important then fine...I'll keep my brows bushy forever_

He smirked to himself. He naturally have thick brows. It's not like how Lee's are but bushy enough that it makes his look like a grumpy old man. Or even the grumpy cat. That's the way Kasumi describes him when they became friends when she was a seventh grader and he was in eighth grade. Since then, she started waxing and tweezing his brows and he became more popular than with the girls during the years.

Most of them asked him where he get his brows done. He shrugs and said their natural.

Liar.

_From: Sumi_

_Fine. Less work for me then. -_-_

_From: Sasi_

_I'm kiddin'_

_From: Sumi_

_Still not doing it. Peace (-_-) v_

_Ring. Ring._

The bell rang. Sasori slides his phone in his pocket and grabbed his books. As soon as he was about to leave the room, someone pulled him back in the room. He groans to met the amber eyes in front of him.

"Next time, I'll take the phone even if you're one of my best students." The teacher said with his arms folded on his chest. Sasori nods and left.

"Daaannnnnaaaaa!" There was no time for Sasori to run. By the time he heard his friend, he crashed onto the ground. The blonde locks lands in his mouth that he spits out. He was being squeezed by this blonde. He was snuggled by this blonde. He was so annoyed. When ever this blonde have common sense that he doesn't like him.

"Get offfff!" Sasori wiggled. He couldn't wiggle his arms but his legs.

"Oh, don't look at the gay scene. It will hurt your eyes." Sasori shoved this idiot off him and glared at the white haired smirking at him. Hidan was covering the orange top eyes.

"Fuck off."

"Oh I am! You don't have to tell me that twice... Hey, where's my bitch!" Hidan looks around for the raven haired girl. Sasori shrugs.

"Yeah. I want to ask her do she have some money. I'm hungry for some chips." Kakuzu rubs his stomach. Sasori got up glaring at him.

"What!? She's not paying your poor ass. If you start working and save money this won't be a problem." Sasori said.

"Speaking about working. Why haven't Kasumi been coming to the Akatsuki store." Everyone follows Yahiko when he mentioned Kasumi. She always bring the guys attention beacuse she was the only girl that can actually chill with guys like them. That's like there little sister.

"She been out for a while because she was 'studying'." Sasori mumbles as he gestured his fingers in quotation marks.

"I'm about to throw her off the school roof top and let stray dogs rape her. I'm sick of her studying, studying, studying! Can I fucking grab her by the hair and punch some sense in her." Hidan shoves his hands in his pockets. Deidara gasped along with Tobi. This guy would do something dumb like that. And to Kasumi. Kasumi isn't a huge fan when it comes to Hidan. They both...have this negative energy. Well the aura between them isn't pleasant.

"Hidan! That's not nice to say about Sumi!" Tobi yelled before entering his next class. Hidan shrugs and went down the stairs with the rest of the guys. They were off to gym.

Before entering the locker room, Hidan strips his shirt off grabbing attention to the girls thats cruising in the halls. Many stares, drools, and squeals were heard. Hidan smirks. He loves the attention. Sasori shakes his head.

If it was Kasumi seeing this she would literally grab his ear, slam his body on the floor by some karate moves and forcefully put his shirt on. Just that thought makes everyone shivered besides the confident Hidan.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Almost...so close- What the hell!?" Kasumi's finger tip pushed the book back instead knocking it forward. She blows her cheeks and bangs her head on the shelf. The necessity of that book provides information of nature and it get her mind off of school. But will be awful if she don't get her hands on it.

Before turning back to get a chair, she found a shadow hovering and pressure behind her. A arm reached above her and pulls out the book. He hands her the book.

"Th-thanks." Kasumi blushed. He nods. A quick glance at the cover of the book, he saw that it was a plant book. His brows raised.

"You're welcome. Ummm, you're into gardening." She looks up to him. Not realizing who he was before, she slightly jumped. The tall husky guy was known to be the tempered blood lust, Tenbin no Juugo in football. Kasumi's body tensed. She heard some rumors of him being into fights that caused him to be suspended which made him repeat freshman year. So he was eighteen years old as a junior.

And was known to be trouble. He almost murder someone and three football games. And the coach still lets him be on the team.

Kasumi was literally freaking out. He looks scary and serious. Many thoughts flew by in her head. She even forgot what he asked her.

"Hello?" He waved at her face. She frozen. She shield her face with the book. She wasn't raised to be rude but the rumors got in her that it made her freak out. She swallows the fear and opens her mouth.

"Sorry, wh-what have you been saying." She slowly glanced at him. The orange top could see her eyes trembling. He shakes his head. The chick looked terrified. He thought. Jugo narrows his eyes to the side and turned on his heels leaving. Suddenly stopping, he turns to see her small hand tugging the back of his uniform shirt.

Kasumi didn't know where that reaction came from. Her body was not in control. Her hand just reached out for him to stop. He was no harm to her just this second and she was acting immature like.

"I'm ve-very sorry to be rude! I'm really not like this! Please forgive me." She bows. Kasumi felt awful by make him feel like he was talking to himself. He breathes out a laugh as he saw her face. It was cute to see a worry side of him. Since he never met or saw her before, he already thought that she was pretty.

"I was asking if you have any interest in plants." He scratched his cheek with his index finger, avoiding her eyes. She sat down on the floor, opening the book. She flipped through pages admiring at the colorful flowers.

"Oh, ummm. I just like looking at plants in my spare time. I have some flowers on my porch that I take care of." Kasumi slowly felt comfortable when he sat across from her.

"Why not join the gardening club?" He leans forward and lays his chin on his knuckles. Kasumi looks up and smiled.

"I wish. But I don't think I'm able to-" She felt his hand on top of hers. A florid blush painted her cheeks. He was being forward quickly.

"I believe you can try it. It's fun." He softly smiled.

"Re-really? Do you...suppose that you're in it?" He stood on his feet and helped her up.

"Yeah. Come, I'll show you...if you're free?" He popped a brow. Kasumi eagerly nods her head and followed him to the gardening room. Not noticing, the two were holding hands the whole way.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Naruto you suck!"

"I suck!? You didn't even throw the ball straight at me!"

"Me!? I threw it directly at you! You fucker can't even see my fast throws." Sasuke rolls his eyes. He wiped the drops of water off his chest and hair. Naruto glared at his companion.

"Fast!? You throw like a girl..."

"You throw like your dick..."

"My dick can't...heeeyyyy..." He narrows his eyes blushing. Sasuke smirks as he slips in her boxers and pants. Naruto turns his back and button his shirt and put his gym stuff in his locker. Sasuke did the same and went out the door.

"Bad catch Naruto." The blonde glanced at his cousin Nagato. Naruto releases a scream of frustration. Sasuke smirked. He looks beside him seeing his brother and friends.

"No, Sasuke can't throw well." Hidan said. Sasuke glared.

"I'm a fucking Uchiha and I'm perfect at everything even throwing the ball." Sasuke pointed at himself. The group walked throw the halls.

"Sasuke, don't let your Uchiha pride rocket sky high. Just say that you can't throw directly straight." Sasori smiled. Itachi chuckled.

"What!?"

"Look at your brother. He even have flaws and doesn't denies them." Sasori pointed Itachi out. Itachi nods his head.

"Shut up. All of you have flaws. You.. Is that..." Sasuke stops his trail and stared at the glass window of a door. Everyone stopped.

"Hey, that's Juugo!" Naruto pointed at the window.

"He's with a bitch... Not any bitch." Hidan mumbled then his lips stretch into a Cashire cat smile from Alice in Wonderland.

"Kasumi!" Sasori cried.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"These are beautiful... And lovely." Kasumi wonder around the room full of flowers. She loved the flower fragrance in the room. It made her feel all warm inside. She sniffed the roses and it made her soul leave the universe.

Coming back to, she was extremely amaze to see under water plants. One was called anemone. The lights turn off and it was glowing.

"Woah." The lights switch back on. A huge smile was on her face. She turns to Juugo and saw a small flower pot of soil in his hands.

"How do you like it so far?" He smiled sweetly and hands her a pot. Kasumi eagerly grabs it.

"I want to join! It's never what I expect the garden club to be. This is like some fantasy fictitious world. I love it here! And the smell of this room... Makes me feel... At peace." She hugs the small pot. In that position Juugo's eyes widen. Her appearances seems to glow in his eyes. He shuts his eyes and breathes out a laugh.

"Well, welcome to the garden club. I'm Tenbin no Juugo." He introduce himself as he held out his hand. Kasumi smiled and took hold of his huge hand with her small one. In that connection, the aura around them feel so nice and slow motion like. Like they were in their own world...

Until...

"KASUMI!" Kasumi's name was heard out the door and both teens turn their head seeing the crying Sasori, the shocked Itachi, normal Nagato, pissed off Hidan, poor as Kakuzu, and also in tears Deidara... Along with the junior blonde and raven head teens.

"You know them?" Juugo asked her. Looking at her, he saw that she was slightly pale. She looks down seeing they were still hand in hand, she lets go with a blush. Juugo's cheeks flushed pink too. Kasumi bows and before leaving she left the pot on the table and said To her new friend.

"I'll come tomorrow!" She shuts the door and ran though the guys then disappear when the bell rung. Juugo went out the door with stares at him. He sighs. This will be a long day.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**MidDarkNovami:**

**yes, I'm changing it how it was. Just a few scenes in this story I'm keeping. Please fav or review about how anything except any flaws you see. I don't wanna cry. Okay.**


	3. Chap 3: Feelings Hurt

**************Chap 3: Feelings Hurt**

* * *

"That bitch wants my hair to be cut to my neck! I was like hell no bitch! My soft pink locks means the world to me!" The pink haired said twirling her long locks. All her friends were laughing at her comment and chatted some more.

Kasumi made her way in the girls rest room and went to the back. She didn't like girls in large groups near her. She felt something bad going to happen. In the group she saw the beautiful girl from three days ago. She was standing along with the girls but he head was bow down.

Kasumi ignored her as she uses an empty mirror to looked at her self. She brushes her hair to the side and looked at her eyes. Her contacts were bothering her. She took out her contact case and place them on the sink. She washes her hands before taking the aching plastics out of her eye.

"Thank kami you didn't!" A brunette, Matsuri said.

"I know right. Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about Kiba, Hinata. He's a jerk anyway." Ino pouted her lips and rest her palm on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata looked dead. This made Ino lips frown deeply.

"Hell yea! If I was there I would of totally kick his ass. But I kind of agree on Kiba on this one. Ya been dating for one year and sex didn't come in mind to you." The pink headed girl flipped her hair. Kasumi stop what she was doing to her hair. She should be hearing this...sexual talk among girls relationship problems.

She awkwardly looks around the bathroom and slowly continue to brushing her hair and putting it into a messy bun. She place the brush and case in her bag and took out her pair of black glasses. She went to a stall to pee.

"Really?! You guys didn't even have any sexual contact?! C'mon Hina, this is junior year. Loosen up." A blonde girl with a long pony tail said. She was putting mascara on her lashes before the bell rings. Sakura smiled and rubs Hinata's back.

"Listen, don't listen to our opinion and suggestions. Just being you is fine. Bye." The blonde, brunette, and pinkette left the bathroom. Soon as Kasumi came out and washed her hands and poor Hyuga cried her eyes out. Her face turned red as she harshly rubs her wet face.

Kasumi didn't want to be in the rude so she went up to her. She lays her hands on Hinata's forearms. Hinata wouldn't stop fidgeting and wailing out cries. She been holding this for so long that she couldn't lower her volume.

"Hey, now. Please don't cry... Oh no." Kasumi looks around for help but it fail to come. She pulls the heart broken girl to the corner of the large rest room and lower her to the floor. But the contact holding her arms made Hinata hissed. Kasumi lets go immediately and brushes the indigo locks of hair behind her ear and wipes the salty tears off the flushed face.

Hinata crying reduced and the only sound was heard was her sniffles. Kasumi raised the Hyuga's face up towards her.

"Hey." Kasumi smiled. Hinata's glossy eyes blinks when she realize who she was. Hinata sadly smiled but the corner of her lips stayed down with a frown. Hinata wipes her eyes and took a deep shakes breathe in and out. She felt so empty and cold inside since Kiba broke up with her yesterday night.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kasumi asked with a concern look in her eyes. Hinata glanced at the raven haired girl in front of her. She thought she shouldn't let out any of her business but she didn't want to hold it in any longer. It was messing with her over, over, and over again. She needed the let it out and talk to someone.

But to a stranger? Here goes nothing.

"I-I felt like w-we were going to be an i-item forever... B-but he used me. He gave me gifts. He took me to places that I loved to go again and agai-again. He even said he loves me." Her lips trembles. Kasumi wanted to cry along because any tears affect her emotions easily. Kasumi frowned as she wipes more tears on Hinata's face.

"I can't help it but why did you dated him?" Kasumi asked. Hinata's grip on her huge sweaty tighten.

"He asked me and I was-was scared to reject him in front of his frie-friends. And since then sophomore year, I got along with his friends because before it, I happen to be no-nobody to them but a shy-shy...quiet, pat-pathetic, fat, girl. And it hurts to say this but he wanted to violate me with sexual games be-behind his friends."

Kasumi gasped. High school kids are seriously dangerous. Kasumi noted this to herself.

"So he usually harassed you in sexual ways... Di-did you guys did it?" Kasumi blushed. Hinata flushed too but shakes her head 'no'.

"I wasn't ready and wanted to follo-follow marriage rules. But he was sweet at most times but las-last night. He took it where he wanted to have se-se-sex and said I was avoiding him. So I told him no and he broke up with me and ...force me to leave his house..."

"There's more to there..." Kasumi felt that she was hiding something. Hinata's pearl eyes looks around. She bit her lip and suck in the air from her nostrils. She unbutton her shirt to show her collar bone and pulls up her sleeves that reveals purple and red bruises and small cuts. This angered Kasumi.

"This wasn't the fir-first. He usual get bellicose when he-he forcefully makes out with me. But-but last night...he was diff-different. He...stripped me down, sma-smack me, called me a slutty who-"

"Lets report him!" Kasumi stood up.

"No!" Hinata grabs Kasumi. Kasumi couldn't stand there and watch Hinata in bad shape. Kasumi glared at the bruises and wanted them to disappear. She went in her bag and took out her handy dandy aid kit. It's always useful. She aid Hinata until she was bandaged.

Hinata touched her bandaged arms and blushed.

"You-you didn't have to..." She trailed. She covers up her arms by her sleeves.

"Like you didn't have to tell your story to a stranger like me." Kasumi smiled.

"...please don't report him. I just want this to... Stop. It's over n-now." Her voice shakes. Kasumi sadly smiled as she held Hinata's hand in a tight squeeze. She took her to the door.

"By the way, I'm Natsuko Kasumi."

"Thanks for this, Kasumi. I'm Hyuga Hinata." Hinata sweetly smiled for the first time today.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Hey baby!"

"Nah!" The kitten eagerly came to her. She picks him.

"You're awfully getting heavier." He brushes his feet to be release. She lets go and he gracefully touched the grass on foot.

"Nah." She went through her bag and opens the fresh tuna can.

"Didn't have cat food can but this. Enjoy." She smiled. The cat nuzzled her and eats away.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"You came early like always."

"It's better to catch the worm early." He said. Kasumi giggled. She slides her gardening gloves on and went towards this flower that is a wee steam now.

"The flower is looking okay now." Kasumi dusted off her gloved hands and looked at the certain flower trying to row. Jugo watered the flower after watering the the rest of the flowers. Kasumi was happy to help Jugo with his passion with helping plants. She wonders why he cares.

"Ju-Jugo?" Kasumi sat down on the chair. He sat next to her. Kasumi got more comfortable around him, he wasn't as scary how people make it seem. He was kind, gentle, and a big sweet heart. He spoken soft but deep and he was tall and husky. His appearance didn't scare her at all. It made him look...cute! She thought.

"Yes." He looks into her eyes.

"Why do you... Why do you cherish flowers?" Kasumi asked. Jugo looks away and stared at the walls of flowers. Trying to figure out what to say. He chuckled.

"Not just that." He smiled softly.

"What do you mean by that?" She rested her head on top of her folded arms on the empty table. He stares at her as he explains.

"I love living things like small animals and plants. It's just nature calms me down after I release my anger issues in the field." He smiled and turned to her making her flush.

"Issues?" It slipped out her lips. She didn't mean to say it out loud. She avoid his stare.

"I have cantankerous problems. So I go to guidance every other day for anger management classes since I got into brutal fights and been suspended for weeks or even months."

"Oh. In my opinion, you're the sweetest guy. Rumors I heard about you were absolutely wrong and misjudge."

"...Nani...?" He said. She shifted her dark onyx eyes towards him.

"When I first met you, I thought you'll kill me. No offense. But since I got to know you, you're nothing like rumors said you were. You speak about plants and animals like they're your friend and you show me that you aren't what people may think of you... Your personality...i-is cute. And I pretty much lik-like this sid-side of yo-you. An-and no mater what, I like you jus-just the way you are... " She stumbled her words.

Both teens were red and couldn't look at each other. Jugo's heart was pounding out of his chest. He clenches his shirt above where his stomach at. Feeling bunch of floating butterflies.

He wonders that... Did she confessed to him? He thought. It was silent in the room for a bit. Small shuffles sounds were heard. Jugo turns around and saw her taking off the gloves. She stood up and went back to fill the watering can. Juugo walked next to her.

She turns off the faucet and felt a warm hand on top of hers. She looks up, staring at Juugo with a still florid face.

"Thank you... For-for seeing through me unlike ...others." He glanced at the floor. Kasumi smiles. Juugo did the same as he grabbed the can and watered other flowers. Kasumi went over to the tropical under water plants.

"I wonder if I touch it, it will tickle." She was so curious to feel how they are.

"Really?" Juugo shakes his head. Kasumi nods.

"Yeah! Like have you ever put your feet in a tank of garra rufa fish? In my opinion, it felt good and it tickled. You should try it!" Kasumi eagerly bounced infront of Juugo.

"You're weird. Where did you do that at?" He was interested into trying it.

"In Konoha park's pond. It's a certain special part of the pond they're in that some people, including myself and friends knows about. Want to be an additional friend!?" She lips stretched into a big smile.

"Sure. This Saturday." He said. She gasped. She couldn't wait.

"Saturday!" She squealed.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"We going to have a great game tomorrow and I don't want any moans or grunts of failure in the field. We going to be winners tomorrows. If we lose we lose. If we win...we going to have a three day fall vacation after Thanksgiving day and...you boys may bring some friends or...ughhhh even your girlfriends." Coach Guy said. The guys cheered.

"Juugo you're bring your girlfriend or something?" The white haired teased his companion. Most of the guys pointed at Juugo and pat his shoulders and back. Juugo flushed and threw his helmet on Suigetsu's back. Suigetsu groans.

"Do I hear failure." Guy's hand behind his ear.

"No sir!" Everyone said in unison.

"Go shower boys." The guys ran or walked to the locker room showers. The bathrooms are the best place to be in. It's huge and clean. The school spoil their students that the school look like some private rich school which it isn't. Just a wonderful huge public school.

"I'm so sore." Juugo rubs his aching neck when he strips and went in the shower stall and wash off the dirty and sweat. The bathroom shower stalls were about 5 feet 7 inches and it even provide shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Suigetsu went in a stall next to Juugo.

"You should let your girlfriend check that out!" Suigetsu smirked. Juugo glared at him.

"You shouldn't be talking, mister loveless." Kimimaru rinsed his white hair under the shower. Suigetsu grumbles.

"But really who is she?" Kimimaru glanced at Juugo. Juugo rinse off his body as he rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm out." He left to change. He slides on his boxer briefs. Sasori and Deidara made their way to Juugo all dress.

"Juugo, since when you started hanging out with Natsuko Kasumi." Deidara cross his arms over his chest. Juugo was getting aggregated. He thought about Kasumi saying that he was nothing like rumors said. The thought of her brought him to calm down.

"She joined the garden club." He said.

"That's where she had been. Dang she don't even text you in class as much. Jealous Sasi-Ughh. Oww...whyyyy." Deidara crashes onto the floor holding his stomach.

"I warn you... Not to...hurt her. Okay. She's like a sister I never had." Sasori glanced at the floor.

"You're making it sound like I'm dating her." Juugo popped his brow as he buttons his shirt. Sasori's popped his eyes out.

"You're not!?"

"No."

"Oh good heavens of the kages." He almost fainted but Itachi caught his fall and stood him up. Deidara got up.

"I'll be at the nurse." He went out the door.

"I'll be out too." Juugo left. Soon as the guys made their way out the locker rooms and was getting ready for practice, a couple of cheerleaders, fans and friends were hanging around. Till Juugo looked up to see Kasumi. Kasumi was wearing casual clothes and it made his heart beat to see her other then uniform.

She was wearing a huge sweater over a dress. It was pretty cold out. She looked crazy wearing a dress in this weather but she was super adorable in a sweater that is double or triple the size she is.

"Hey Juugo!" She went up to him. He smiled.

"Hey, why are you here?" He shove his hands in his pullover pockets.

"I like watching practice because I like seeing my friends suffer." She was evil.

"Yo guys! This bitch said she be turned on if we flex for her-Ugghhhhh. Why you bi-bi-Ugghhhh!" Hidan was tackled on the ground by Kasumi. Kasumi was on his back pulling Hidan's arm.

"Say something else." She said seriously.

"Oji! Oji! Oji!" Hidan cries uncle. Kasumi smiled and lets go. Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Deidara came up behind them.

"Told you not to mess with her before you go to jail or the hospital." Itachi said. Kasumi went to him and unzip the huge sweater she was wearing.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your sweater, Ita kun." She smiled.

"You can keep it." He smirked. She blushes with a pouted face.

"No! I'm going home with Sasi and Dei kun!" She hands Itachi his sweater. Sasuke came next to brother along with his group of friends. A pink head and blonde made their way to his group.

"Nice practice Sasuke kun!" Sakura and Ino hugged him. Sasuke sighs and pulls them off.

"What about me babe." Naruto pouted.

"No physical contact with you either." She stomp her foot and cross her arms. Naruto cries and follows her.

"Stop Naruto, I'm riding with Deidara today...and maybe forever." She ran to her brother.

"But I'm riding with Sasori." Deidara pointed to Sasori. Kasumi stared at her for a second realizing that she's the girl from earlier. Ino looks at her. She scrunches her face.

"Who are you looking at?" Ino said. Kasumi hugs the first person far away from Ino which was Juugo.

"I'm riding with Juugo!" She suggested without thinking. Gasps were heard. Juugo blushes. His one arm touched her shoulder. She looks up at him.

"You're sure?" She nods. He glanced at the seniors glaring at him.

"It's alright Kasumi, I can get you a ride of your li-ughhh..." Hidan leans forward holding his abdomen. Kasumi had kicked him below the navel of his but not too close to his manliness part.

Kasumi wraps her arms around his.

"I'll be taking my leave." She mumbled and pulled Juugo to the parking lot.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Who's the bitch." Karin came in with a disgusted look on her face. Ino and Sakura shrugged.

"Karin watch it." Nagato, her older brother said. She rolls her eyes.

"We have to go because I don't want to ruin my beauty sleep." She said.

"You going to wake up cranky anyway." Naruto mumbled.

"Say that again!" She screeched. Naruto hid behind Neji. Neji doesn't play football but martial arts. He shrugs Naruto off and deathly glared at the air. Naruto took notice.

"What's up with you Neji."

"I don't know but ask Kiba."

"Me...what's this about? Hinata?" Kiba smirked.

"Don't get to cocky before I got to jail with bloody knuckles." Kiba rolls his eyes.

"What is this about?" Deidara asked.

"Kiba broke up with Hinata because she refuses to have sex with him and now he's punking out on fighting Neji for making his cousin cry for nights and days." Hidan lights his cigarette as he went to the parking lot. Mostly everyone jaws drop. Like how did he know.

"...you force her to have sex with you..." Neji said slowly. Tenten and Lee holds Neji in his place.

"Woah, woah. Guys. We need Kiba for tomorrow night game. So no fighting...yet." Itachi said.

"You like seeing us juniors fighting don't you aniki." Sasuke smirked. Itachi nods with a chuckle.

"Well my mula on Neji. I'm out." Kakuzu went in Hidan's jeep when he pulled up. The Uchiha's left.

"Yeah, lets have a good night."

"Bye."

"Ja."

"See ya tomorrow."

When Sasori, Sakura, and the two blondes enter the car, Ino narrow her eyes towards her bother. Sasori started the car and left the school area.

"What?" Deidara turned to Ino.

"Who's the bitch?" The car stopped with a screech and harsh impact.

"Ya can leave." Sasori glared at Ino.

"Fine. My bad but who is she." Ino stared at the view of the window. Sasori started to drive on the road again.

"She's my neighbor." Sakura gasped.

"She's the dark haired girl next door." Sakura remembered.

"No duh. That's who I be chilling with along my boys." Sasori stopped at red light.

"Ya be gang banging her?" Ino asked. Both men in the car chocked and coughed out what ever it was. Sakura pats Sasori back as his head rested on the wheel.

"Fuck no Ino! Gosh! You think we would do that?!"

"Oops! I thought she was whore. Like what girl goes out in winter wearing an ugly ass dress with nothing covering her arms." Ino crossed her arms.

"I brought that dress and told her to wear it." Deidara cried in the corner of the car. Ino noticed.

"I did-didn't mean to...I'm sorry!" Sakura and Sasori laughed.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Sorry." Kasumi looks down at her lap. She and Juugo bother were in his jeep. He was taking her home since she wanted him to. She didnt wanted to do anything to Ino infront of the guys. She slightly fear what would of happen if Ino touched her.

"For what?" Juugo made a turn. He was so focus in driving because his thought of Kasumi in his jeep alone keep wander back.

"Fo-for asking to take me home." She said while running her fingers through her hair nervously. Juugo stopped at a red light. He sits back and breath in.

"I honestly don't mind. I would even do this every time for you. Hehehee." His laugh faded. Kasumi smiled shyly. He continued to drive and stopped right in front of her house.

"I'm so greatful. Thanks a lot." Juugo grunt as a reply. He thought how she ran to him first. The contact with her body was warm. It made him warm inside. A florid blush painted his cheeks. Then an aching pain touched his neck.

"You're alright?!" She furrow her brows and came closer to him. She reaches for his neck but he moved further away from her reach.

"I'm go-good!" He surprised her.

"But your face is red and ..."

"Jus-just go. And you're welcome!" He turns around to not face her. Kasumi bites her lips.

"O-okay. Ja ne." She slowly came out the jeep and shuts the door. Juugo cusses at himself for being such an idiot. The way her face look crushed him. She looked hurt sort of.

"Damn." He flushes. And took the time to leave after seeing Kasumi went in her house.

* * *

**Novami: **

**Hope you guys love this! Juugo already catching feelings. Reviews fave. **


	4. Chap 4: New Day With Smiles

******Chap 4: New Day With Smiles**

* * *

Kasumi came out the door with her hand bag and a notebook in hand. She was dressed in her uniform and hair blowed out. So it looked like it had more volume. While coming out, she spot her neighbor Sasori making his way out the house whistling. He swirl his car key around his index finger acting all cool towards her. Kasumi smiled.

"Hey hime." He looks down at her.

"Hey puppet." She made her way around him. He stood there frozen before she was walking down the side walk. He grew his brows together wondering where shes going. So he swing his arm around her shoulder.

"What's up?" He asked. She sighs and stops her pace. So something was wrong.

"I don't know. I'm just...I want this day to be over with." She mumbled and lays her face on his sweater, breathing in his colone. The scent was filled with strawberries and axe. A strong mix to Kasumi's nose.

"Don't be a hentai!" She giggled and pulled back. She looks up to him with a cricked smile. She digs in her bag and took out her wallet.

"Oh, Kakuzu texted me this morning to give you money for some reason." She looks at him with a weird look. Sasori took her wallet and shoves it in her bag and pull her to his car.

"When ever he ask you for money say no." He was mad. Kasumi tilt her head in a confused way as she was being leaded to the car.

Just then, the pink head comes down. She was consecrated into her phone and nothing else. Her pink hair was blown out too but wasn't as volume and silky as Kasumi's. She taps the screen of her phone viewing items on sale online. She finally made it to the side walk and stop till she was facing her step brother.

"What?" Sasori stops walking.

"I need a ride because Ino being lazy and riding with Deidara." Sakura ruffles her hair. Sasori sighs and gestured his arms to the car. She smiled and took the front passenger seat of the car. Kasumi frowns and Sasori noticed.

"Umm...lets go-Where you going?" He asked. Kasumi turns.

"I'm walking." Kasumi didn't want to share the car with a rotten girl like her. She was scared enough, since the day she was talking to Hinata and gave her uncomfortable looks at Kasumi yesterday practice. Kasumi wasn't dealing with all of this. Just then, a car pulls up.

"I knew you guys will take forever to get into the car." The Uchiha smirked. Kasumi smiled weakly.

"Hey Ita kun!" Itachi came out the car and swifts Kasumi off her feet to hug her and spin her around. He kissed her forehead. Sasori narrows his eyes.

"Don't kiss my sis!" Sasori marched to them.

"Never. This is my sister. She looks exactly like my family anyway." Itachi shield Kasumi with his arms.

"Nii san! I need to go to school!" The female yells were heard in the drive away. Sasori glares at the air and turns his heels and went in his car. Leaving Kasumi with Itachi. Itachi opens the passenger seat revealing his brother listening to music with his eyes close. Now it's open as Itachi opens the door.

"What?" Sasuke eyed Itachi. Sasori drove out and stops beside Kasumi.

"Kasumi...go with Itachi then. Don't let her walk." Sasori said seriously and drove away. Itachi nods and glanced at her.

"So you were planning to runaway." Kasumi scrunches her face and shakes her head 'no'.

"Hahahaaa. Oh, Sasuke, may you let the lady sit in the front." Sasuke looks at Kasumi up and down. She looked extremely pretty to him but innocent. Sasuke grunted and went to the back as she sat in the front with Itachi.

During the drive, Sasuke turns off his iPod and leans on the passenger seat. The silence was killing him so he plan to get to know the young lady that is friends with his brother.

"Hey..." Kasumi felt warm air breeze her neck. She shudders and turns to see the young version Itachi. She nervously looks away but keep her eyes at him.

"Ye-yes?"

"So how long you been in Konoha high?" Kasumi and Itachi rolls their eyes after looking at each other.

"Sasuke, she been there since freshman year."

"Really!? Well damn." He barely see this chick before but his brother did. Like how they met, he thought. He really wanted to ask them. Sasuke felt like he have met ever girl that looks hot and pretty I'm school. But it looks like some are hiding in the closet.

"What music were you listening to?" Kasumi asked. She guessed that she should get to know him since its a one ride in the car with him and probably not see him in school. She can easily make friends with any guy besides Hidan. Well Hidan is alright but it's just his mouth and ego she hates.

"Some screamo music you won't understand." Sasuke smiled. Kasumi pressed her lips together with a smile.

"Try me. I might know it." For a second, Itachi already knew that Kasumi love all types of certain music and would like know the list of songs in Sasuke's collection.

"Name the band that plays 'Torch Lighter'." Kasumi looks up at the car ceiling and thought about it.

"...I believe the DOES." Kasumi squints like she wasn't sure. Sasuke sits back. She was right. It was a japanese band.

"Very good Sumi! Shock Sasuke?" Itachi said. Kasumi claps her hands. She loves being right. Sasuke didn't know any girl who ever listen to this band. Or even rock in general. He was amazed.

"I guess...so." He shrugs with a smirk playing on his lips.

"She even likes to play video games." Itachi said. Kasumi slaps his arm from embarrassment.

"Ita kun! That's not ment for everyone to know... Gosh." She fold her arms. Sasuke moves up between them.

"Like what kind of games."

"Mostly the Si-Ughhhhh. I'm driving! You wouldn't like it if I did that to you, wouldn't you." Itachi held his chest because Kasumi swung her fist on his chest. She pouts.

"Gomen. But I don't play just that game, Ita kun! I play some adventurous games and violet games." Sasuke's eyes were getting bigger and bigger. Was this a girl that goes to Konoha high?! He thought. She's like a perfect guy friend as a chick.

"Woah. Why haven't I met you before." He admired her more and more. He likes a little challenge other than Naruto, his brother, and friends when playing video games. So why not a chick! Like this one! She's pretty and is a gamer.

"Good thing you didn't." Itachi pulled over the school drive way and everyone climbed out the car. They made their way to the building chatting about rock music and games. Itachi saw that his brother was interested in her already. He knew this will happen one day since she follows him and his friends.

"I'll be going to class." Itachi waved at the two and went through the halls of kids. Sasuke looks down at the beaut.

"Need help carrying your bag?"

"Nah, I got it. Isn't it too girly for you, anyway?" She smiles. Sasuke took off his beanie and shoves it in his sash bag.

"Yeah." He breaths out a laugh. Kasumi stares at Sasuke's side feature and noticed how handsome he looks. She notice his side lip ring and three peircings on his his ear. Sasuke noticed her stares.

"Am I that gorgeous."

"Don't flirt with me." Kasumi rolls her eyes. Sasuke nudges her arm making her blush.

"Oh hush! I would never. That's not me." He was known to be the player and jerk in school. His friends and own brother knew he fools are with unknown girls in sophomore year. But junior year he calms it down and mess with Sakura and sometimes Karin. They don't even know it because their love blocks them from the real world.

Now seeing this girl in front of him. He feels no sexually tension. He liked her real ness and cool behavior. She was normally cool.

Both of the, enter the cafeteria.

"Why aren't you in cheerleader or some sexy sport." Kasumi grabs an apple and turns to Sasuke to stop him from following her. She bites the apple leaving drips a juice glide down her chin. She licks it off before it went further down and narrows her eyes at him.

"I'm in the garden club. And gym is already enough sport requirement for me." Se folds her arms.

"My bad." He takes her apple and bites into it making her flush pink. She blinks and walks away mumbling saying she had to go to her first class. Sasuke stares at her while finishing the apple.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Can't wait for the game! I know right it's going to be huge!"

"We always win since we have the amazing Uchihas."

"No! It was all Naruto's doing!"

"Never that. Lee always be in every game supporting them every year!"

The girls blabbered until the bell ring for switching class. Until Kasumi made her way out she turns to see Juugo. She frowns and stands in front of him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"..." Kasumi opens her mouth but didnt know what to say. She looks around before he lays his hand on her shoulder. She looks up and bites her lip as she saw the look in his eyes. They looked so hurt and scared.

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday. You were just trying to help and I freaked out. I was stupid and-and-Mhmm!?" Kasumi shuts his mouth with her small palms. She didn't want his explanation but an apology. She smiled softly at him.

"It's fine. Is your neck bothering you still? You have a game after school and I don't want you to suffer any consequences." She asked concern filled her voice and face. Juugo blushes and slightly nods. Kasumi leads him to the empty music club room and takes out her kit. Juugo looks at her in a weird way.

"...this is for any situation like this. And I packed this icy hot patch for you." She gesture him to sit on the piano chair. He did and waited for the patch.

While waiting for something cold touch his neck, instead there's a warm touch on his neck. He groans. She pulls her arms away.

"Sorry...I-I was massaging...is that weird?!" She said. Juugo's heart pounces in his chest. And shuts his eyes.

"It's fine. You can continue."

"Okay." Her voice was the only thing visible of her. The warmth came back on nape where it hurts. Kasumi used her thumbs and pressured his neck. Juugo felt the butterflies again and this time, it was fluttering slowly. His mind was fuzzing up.

The pain was slowly going away because her massage was amazingly wonderful. Kasumi lets go and patched his nape. Juugo stetched his neck side ways, back and forth.

"Don't stress yourself today." Kasumi said and sat next to him on the piano stool bench. Juugo smiled sweetly. Kasumi looks around the room seeing many instruments. She opens the piano fall that covers the piano and touches the key to hear the sounds.

Juugo watched her thin fingers carefully as she plays random notes she stumbles on. Until she felt comfortable in remembering the notes she played a song that was sadly beautiful. Juugo looks at her face expression. Her eyes were close and lips parted to say certain words that he couldn't make out.

The song was soft and gentle. It was meant to be played in the rain. In Juugo's opinion. Kasumi stops and forgot the rest of the keys.

"Wow. You played...gracefully. How did you learn to.. Do that!"

"...Sadly, Hidan taught me how to play this song but I forgot the rest of the notes. And I bet he did too." She rolls her eyes.

"I thought that was beautiful." He rest his palm upon hers. She blushes as he entwine his fingers in hers.

"Than-thanks."

"You're coming to the game?" Juugo asked. Kasumi blinks.

"Ye-yes!"

"Cheer me on."

"...Alright. I'll be your number one fan!" She squeezed her fingers in his hands. Her heart was rapidly beating.

Just like his.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Nya!"

"You want to play rough big boy! Huh? Want to catch the cattail!?" Kasumi waves the pant on the ground and the cat chased it with itchy paws with claws hanging out.

"Nya!" He caught it in his mouth as Kasumi slowed down. She drops it and let him have it. She looks up at the cloud thinking about how this school year gonna change her life. She didnt ask for it but it looks like she took the different path she weren't suppose to follow.

The kitten stretched his body to rest it's paws up her leg. He also looked up at the clouds with curiosity. He looked like he was also in deep thought.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Kasumi enters the locker room and went to open her locker to change into her gym clothes. A couple of there girls came in being loud and such. Kasumi ignores them.

"Is that cow going to the party?" A red hair asked one of her purple headed friend.

"I hope not! The whole population of guys will be wolfing at her the whole day. Such a slut." She scoffed. The red head brought her glasses further up her nose. She raised her spaghetti top above her head.

"Ah! Karin! Your breasts looks so good!" Karin blushes and smirks with a cocky face. Her friend with purple hair groped one of her breast twice which brought some electric waves in her body.

"Kyaaaa! Stop! They're in training!" She pushed Ami away from her. Ami laughs.

"Training?" A blonde cocks her head. Karin slides her gym shorts on and sneakers. She sighs and glances at Shion's body. A smirk spread her lips.

"Shion, I'm trying to have big cups as you! Look at those bad boys! Right Ami?!" Karin pointed at Shion's fair chest. The purple haired girl eagerly nods.

"Hey! No touché." Ami reaches for them but Shion slaps her palms away. Shion slides her skirt down and turned around to find her shorts. While doing so, she was revealing her green thongs to the world. Karin slaps the bottoms and squeeze it with a handful. Shion squealed.

"Fuck! Even your ass looks yummy!"

"Damn, Temujin has it good!"

"Shuddah!" Shion squealed.

Kasumi saw this and it made her feel some type a way. The contact between all the girls were physically and absolutely sexual. Kasumi finished putting on her clothes and shuts her locker heading to the mirrors to fix her hair.

"Yo! I think Shion's body can compare to that Hyuga's." Ami smirked teasing her. Shion face harden. She didn't take it as a joke. She completely despise Hinata since they first met she pointed out all her flaws from not being confident enough and scaredy cat.

"Hells no! That bitch can drown a man in her breasts literally! That cow can even deliver her milk to a men around the world for her entire life to make them shrink to normal size! Plus she's fat!" She cross her arms.

After Shion said that, Kasumi had enough and left the room. They were too busy bad mouthing Hinata like they know her and stuff. She's afraid what Hinata would react to this. If it was about Kasumi, she would cry out the room dramatically and tell the principal that she been bad mouth and bullied. But this is high and she should be mature about this situation and take a stand.

At least Hinata was not in this period.

"Hahahaha! Shion, you went to far! Hahahaha!" Karin and Ami cracks up. A certain dull scarlet head stares at the cruel girls. Especially the red head with glasses. She curiously wants to know why they're so stuck up mean. She scoffed while thinking to herself that she shouldn't care about them. The girls heard her and turns to her.

"What's with you Tayuya?" Ami glared.

"Nothing." She mutters before takes off her gym clothes and dressed herself with her school uniform. She left the changing room leaving the girls.

"Is it true that she's bisexual?"

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Speaking of the devi-

"Ka-Kasumi!" Kasumi was running but stopped her pace as she heard someone calls her name. She turns and saw the flushed Hyuga. She was breathing hard and collapsed on the ground holding her chest. Kasumi jumps slightly and runs towards her aid. She kneels down and caresses Hinata's back as she went back to her normal breathing but it was still shaky.

"What's up? You have asthma?" Kasumi face shown full concern. Hinata shakes her head 'yes'. Kasumi pulls her to a bench to sit down and chill under the shade. Kasumi ran somewhere and came back with two bottles of water.

"Here." She hands Hinata a bottle. Hinata looks at it then Kasumi.

"I-I can't. Why spend your mon-"

"Take it!"

"Okay!" She grabs it. Kasumi smiled and sat with her while opening the cap and drinking it down. Hinata watches her and blushes. Kasumi was too kind to her since yesterday. Hinata is lucky to have her around and make her smile and help her in anyway.

"A-arigato." She mutters before taking a sip of water. Kasumi made a pop sound as she removes her mouth from the bottle. She grinned and wipes the sweat off her forehead.

"You're welcome! By the way, it was water from the cooler over there. Hahahaa. So you're okay?" She went back to worrying. Hinata smiled gently and nods as she took a sip of fresh cold water.

"Yes."

"So you don't have asthma."

"Pretty much yeah."

"Ho-how come you were runnin-"

"I wanted to see you." She noticed what she said and looks away. Kasumi blushes and took another gulp of water. Hinata grips the water bottle.

It wasn't just the asthma but her weight was slowing her down. She picked up some weight over the years and it increased the size of her breasts, thighs, hips, and waist. People would say it was curves but the rest will see its fat. Reason why Hinata wears baggy clothes to hide her body.

"Oh. Same here with me. Hahahah."

"Why say tha-that?" Hinata mumbled.

"You're like the first girl to befriend me. If we are friends?"

"I would love to be fri-friends with you. You're nothing like the other girls in this cr-crazy school." She narrow her eyes at the floor.

"Something bothering you? You can share it with me."

"They call-called me fat." She bit her lip. Kasumi scrunched her brows.

"I heard." Kasumi murmurs. She held Hinata's quivering hands and looks at the fragile girl. Kasumi didn't want to pity the girl but comfort her in anyway.

"They thin-think all of the gu-guys will the-throw themselves at me. Lik-like some whore! Why do some pe-people see me as th-that! Am I like that!? Kami!" Tears were burning Hinata's eye. She roughly rubs them.

"I don't understand either.. But know this. You're not a whore or a slut. They're jealous of your beauty that attracts these horny guys in this school." Kasumi stares at her seriously. She helped wipe the tears off her face with her thumb. Hinata sniffled and ease her breathing.

"Hey, don't let them bring you down." Kasumi said finally with a smile.

"Since I dated Kiba, it happens ever-every time. And it mak-makes me feel alone and n-not excepted. When my fri-friend throws out a party an-and invites a lot of people, some leave with rumors that aren't even true. And I'm in one of them." She said. Kasumi moves closer to listen to Hinata's story.

"One of her previous pa-party push the bull-bullying further. When it was a poo-pool party my friend lends me one of her bath-bathing suit. It wa-was a two piece and ma-many people stared at me-me because it wasn't covering as mu-much. And they made a rumor saying I used m-my mouth to please a couple of guys in a pr-private room. They call-called me fat. And I feel fat!" Hinata said. Her face was in a deep frown just thinking about her past.

"You're not fat." Kasumi begins by brushing Hinata's hair behind her ear to ease her away from negative thoughts.

"Never look back at the past. Only the future! If you don't, the past will haunt you or repeats itself." Kasumi laid her hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata blinks and it took awhile for Kasumi to see that Hyuga smile. Both girls giggled as Kasumi switched the conversation to food and homework while walking around the field.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Whose she?" Whispered Ami to the girls. An orange haired girl came running by with her guy friend.

"Hey, you Fuuma. Who is that girl talking to that milk carton." Karin called. Sasame pointed at herself and the girls nodded. She walks over to them.

"Umm... I don't really know of her but her name is Natsuko Kasumi." Sasame said. Karin cursed under her breath. It that girl from yesterday. Karin thought. For some reason, the gym uniform made her cute and adorable.

"Okay run along." Sasame nods and continued her run with Sora.

"What's on your mind Karin." Shion said as she was looking for split ends in her hair.

"I want to get to know her." The girls gasped.

"What?! Who?! Watermelons?!"

"Fuck no! That Natsuko girl." She smirked. Shion looks over and took a good look at the raven haired girl. Her appearance did fit the popular group unlike the Hyuga's. She saw that she was having a good time talking to the Hyuga girl.

"Mmm. She's in my math class." Shion said. Karin suddenly place her hands on Shion's shoulder, scaring her.

"Befriend her! She looks cool." Karin orders her. Shion scrunched her face.

"She never talks to others and keep to herself. And she's a...nobody."

"..." Ami looks between the two.

"Let's make her a somebody." Karin smiled.

"Eh?"

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Why are you late Uchiha." Sai asked. Sasuke scoffed. Why are his 'friends' asking so many questions. He sighs and laid on the floor of the roof. Naruto tickled him.

"Hey buddy? Why haven't you answered his question?" The Uzamaki grinned. Sasuke turns around and tries to move away from Naruto's retarded tickling techniques. And it was working! Sasuke is extremely ticklish if someone gets in the right spot. Therefore, his best friend knows where by Itachi.

"Hey everyone-Sick! Why are you tickling your boyfriend right in front off us?!" Kiba yelled. He covered his eyes in horror. Naruto huffed and folded his arms with a pout face.

"It's not like you never do that to Shino."

"Naruto! We were kids." Shino had spoken.

"Being fourteen isn't consider as being a kid. Its being a teen. That's why we add teen in the end of four." Naruto pointed out. Sai cocks his head and blinks.

"You counting?"

"Sh-shut Sai!" Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto down so that their face were inches away from each other.

"Don't worry boo. I like when my man counts how many times we kissed."

"GAAAAHHHH!" Naruto pushes Sasuke away and moved to the far end on the roof. Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, and Sasuke were dying with laughter. Naruto cries in the corner with his heart pounding in fear.

"Don't worry babe! Even if it's a one sided love, I will find a way to change that!" Sasuke shouted across the roof so Naruto can hear. Naruto shivers. Kiba fell on the floor crying.

"URASAI!"

"Huh? You love me too. Come over here so we can have out fifteenth kiss!" Sasuke crawled towards Naruto. Naruto stood up and was climbing the towered fence around the roof. Who wouldn't know the Uchiha goes both ways. Sadly, he doesn't. He was just messing with Naruto.

"Sasuke stop! I will jump off this roof."

"Die for me bae!" Sasuke appeared beside Naruto and clung to him with a creepy as smile and his seductive narrowed eyes.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH SASUKEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOO!"

"Ino won't know none of this." He licks Naruto's ear.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami:**

**Hey, guys...well. School is at session for me and I'm trying to redo these chapters so it can be better and longer ish. Hope you enjoy each chapter.**

**I wonder who is the better guy for Kasumi. Sasuke or Juugo. Since they both in it lets see how it goes. Until next time...**


	5. Chap 5: Not So Awkward

**Chap 5: Not So Awkward**

* * *

"Your party going to be the hit!" Sakura squealed. Ino clasps her hands together. Both girls can't wait for the upcoming party that the Yamanaka was setting up next Saturday. Ino's parties always be popping. Mad people be there and they get drunk, have sex, do dares, smoke, pass out everywhere, and dance the whole night. But the minority is to have fun and enjoy yourself.

Ino's parents just lends her the house to herself as she pleases or when they're flying out to other states or countries. As long she keeps the house spotless before her parents arrive, then her parents won't mind about giving full responsibility to Ino. Lucky for her. She finds a way to tidy the entire place up except for last year parties. And it was all Naruto's fault.

"Yaaaaaaasssssssss! Don't forget to wear something sexy!" Ino mentioned. Sakura last time forgot to wear her sexy two piece bathing suit last time and but wore a plain one piece. It was no fun and sexy. She couldn't get enough attention from the guys. Meaning fucking around in the pool. Hey, Ino's parties have different opportunities and activities in every corner.

"Okay, okay! Oh lookie there! Hey Hinata!" Sakura waved. Hinata was making her way somewhere else but stopped to see her friends. She nervously looks up ahead then look back at Ino and Sakura. She decides to walk their way.

"He-hello." She stutters. She felt uncomfortable since the day they talked in the bathroom. And she didn't say a word to them since. Sakura sat down on the chair as Ino seated on the desk.

"Are you coming?"

"Going where?"

"Awww Hinata! You really forgot?" Ino pouted.

"An-ano... I'm not sure wher-where this is goi-going." She furrowed her brows. She have completely forgotten about Ino's party.

For a reason.

"You're really bad at this remembering crap! Well, I'm having a party." Ino folded her arms under her ample chest. Hinata gasped and blushed.

"Go-gomen." She said looking away. She really didn't wanted to go. It was nothing but a sinful party with a bunch of careless teens doing stupid stuff that makes no sense. It makes people loose themselves and maybe change their reputation. It wasn't a place for Hinata

Ino didn't really wanted Hinata to go. She knew she wasn't up for it and didn't fit in to the crowd. But Sakura thought since Hinata came to their group more boys came to the party. Her shyness and body turns every guy on. Except for the knuckle headed blonde she's crushed in middle school but faded. Even girls falls for her act.

"So you're coming?" Sakura's large green eyes sparkled. Hinata looks down and nods her head slowly. She poked her index fingers together.

"Awww, Hinata!"

"So kawaii!" They both hugged the bashful Hyuga. Hinata looks at the floor. Her reason why she forgotten about the party is that...

Everyone will be invited.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Ukimi, please continue further on reading." Kakashi sensei said. Kasumi stood up and held the book in front of her. She read out loud and perfectly to the class with no mistakes. She read through twelve pages until someone snored in the class. She stops and everyone faced a snoozing blonde.

"Can I flip him over sensei!?" The boy with red triangle tattooed on his face asked. Kakashi shakes his head 'no'. He swiftly walks up to the blonde and smacks him with a history book. Hard cover.

"Owwwww! What the fuc-" The blonde looks up rubbing his head. He frozen when his teacher stared down at him with one eye.

"Good morning to you too. Now you'll finish reading the rest of this chapter by yourself tonight as the class don't. And you'll likely make a full summary report about it in class on Monday." Kakashi glared softly. He can't push too hard on Naruto. He was failing enough classes lately and he had a game. Which he really doesn't matter to him. But Naruto had to go through punishments to learn his mistakes and take responsiblity.

Everyone shared a laugh. Kasumi giggled to herself. Ten minutes were left in the class. Kasumi raised her hand.

"Kaka sensei may I go to the garden club?!" Kasumi asked. Kakashi nods his head and continue reading his Ichi Ichi book. Kasumi smiled in joy. She gathered her stuff and went out the door.

**:(:(:(:(:( **

"Ready for this game tonight?" Kasumi filled a pot with soil.

"Yes."

"I want to give you something... As a good luck charm." Kasumi blushed. Juugo turns to her and found that she was taking off her golden necklace with a white diamond eyed owl and ruby eyed raven as an ambulant.

"Really?" She handed it to him and nods. He analyzed it and see it wasn't as girly he thought it would be.

"Yeah. Let me help." He sat down and Kasumi helped him put it on. She noticed he took off the patch.

"I took it off since it felt much better. Thanks." He touched his neck then trail down to play with the ambulant with his fingers. It fit perfectly around his neck. It was sort of big around Kasumi's but she clip it to where it looks like it fit her neck. Kasumi folds her arms and he stood up.

"So don't loose it...You're not scared?" Kasumi glanced at him. He was busy putting seed packets in boxes and then cleaned the tools.

"I been play since I was in middle school. I got use to the bellicose attacks in the field." He turns to the side to find her right beside him.

"But...but isn't it the most dangerous physical sport?" She furrow her brows with sort of glimmer in her eyes. Juugo turns off the faucet and leans on the cabinet.

"Freshman year, I dislocate my shoulder and had to do surgery." He touched his left shoulder, remembering the place.

"What!? That's crazy! If I was a boy I stick to ...bowling or golf." Juugo laughs. Kasumi nudges his right side from laughing at her type of boring sports.

"Really? Those can't be considered as a sport."

"It's in the sports channel and people don't get hurt as oftend." Kasumi pouted her lips. Juugo eyes them. They're so plump and not so small. It was perfect to kis-

"Ughhh!" Juugo blushed and scratched his hair dramatically. Kasumi, worried as ever, turns to him and touched his forearms. Juugo stops and looks up to Kasumi's face that was inches away. Kasumi felt like she couldn't breathe or blink. His face was so close.

Juugo's body frozen too in place. He was steady hearing his heart humming in rapid beats. Until the door creak open, both pulled away. Kasumi went back filling pots as Juugo turn to a blonde fellow. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, man! I came here to warn you that we have earl dismissal around three seventeen for some motivation then leave to freshen up. Remember the game is at six but we come around five." Naruto arms were on the back of his head. Juugo covers his cherry face and avoid looking directly at Naruto. Naruto noticed and smirked.

"Was I interrupting something?" Juugo shakes his head and went to the other side of the room. Naruto strugs and saw lovely legs in view. His cerulean eyes trails upwards to the silky black haired girl. Naruto is Ino's boyfriend, doesn't mean he can't flirty with other girls. She does the same to him when it come to her parties.

Naruto made her way behind Kasumi and whispered in her ear.

"Sup' sweety." Kasumi immediately elbow Naruto's stomach with a blow. Naruto groans and collapse onto the floor. Juugo turns and saw a freaked out Kasumi. Juugo saw her as a panic rabbit in the corner. He went to them and narrows his eyes at Naruto.

"What happen?"

"He surpised me!" Kasumi scurry behind Juugo and stuff her face behind his back. Naruto sat up and cried dramatically.

"Ughhhh... She hits like a dude!" Kasumi gasped as Juugo fisted his fist. Obviously he was getting mad with Naruto already. He pulled Naruto up and throw him out the room, shutting the door.

"You're alright?" Juugo sat Kasumi down on a stool. Kasumi pulls her hair into a ballerina bun center in the middle of her head. To Juugo, it looked cute because elf her wavy baby hairs sticking up at parts of the edges of her head and nape. But Juugo fell for her cream neck that hasn't been touched.

"Hmmhmm. Ummm...about tomorrow?" Kasumi bites her bottom lip. Juugo almost forgotten about their little dat-

"Date?..." He spoken out loud.

It was silence and both were blushing. People can say its a date. Meaning that two people going out to a place. Just two people hanging out and enjoying their company. For the whole day. Only two people alone. With no one interrupting them.

Juugo coughs to pull away from the awkward silence. Kasumi swallows to clear her throat.

"I meant...ummm. Not da-date. I mean going to th-the park wi-with you and stuff...with ...ducks." Juugo stumbled with words. Kasumi face soured until he ended saying ducks she laughs. Juugo joined in. Juugo felt humiliated but for some reason the laughing lifted the weight off his shoulders.

"Ducks!?"

"Feed them?" Juugo said.

"Thats sounds fun. I fed ducks before until the geese gang came and Hidan kicked its baby in the water that made all sorts of mess. We were being chased and was kicked out of the park for some weeks." Kasumi and Juugo laughs.

"Well, no ducks or geese won't touch either of us. So I pick you up?" Kasumi nods with a smile.

Funny. Kasumi couldn't stop replaying their outing a dating.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Hinata went to her locker at the end of the day. She placed her books neatly in her locker and took out her bag with her homework assignments for this weekend. As she was making her way out the school building, Kasumi ran to her.

"Hey, Hinata!?" Hinata stops and turns around making her beautiful hair flow.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you like the come to the game with me? I rather not be by myself and cheer like a idiot in the crowd." Hinata giggles.

"Sure. When is-is the game?"

"Around six. Lets meet up in front of the school before six." Kasumi said. Hinata nods and took out her smart phone.

"Ex-Exchange numbers?" She said nervously. Kasumi breaths out a laugh and took out her phone and both exchanged.

"See you tonight." Kasumi waves. Hinata waves back with a blush, holding her phone near her mouth. Standing far at the side of the lockers were Karin and Shion.

"Hyuga doesn't deserve to be her friend." Karin thought out loud. Shion doesn't know why Karin so interested in Kasumi but she was curious so she played along.

"What are you planning, Karin?" Shion filed her nails after shutting her locker. Karin lifts her thick frames on her face.

"Putting Hinata back to her place and giving Kasumi a new home instead of that broken one." Karin mutters as they took their leave out the building to the car to get ready for cheer leading.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Over here, Hinata! Oh my! You look so cute, Hinata." First time seeing Hinata wear normal casual clothes and it fit her so well. She was dressed in a teal green shirt, navy skinny jeans, and matching light brown beanie and three inches heel boots that reaches her ankles. Her hair was braided into a fish braid. Who wouldn't known she had some style.

"Th-thank you. You too." She felt uncomfortable wearing casual clothes in front of the school because it always brought people's attention. She looked at Kasumi's clothes and it also made her look... Well Kasumi just looked hot and tough.

She was wearing ripped black tights, a gray Totoro sweater that shows a bit shoulder, knitted uggs, and a white and black cross back pack. That back pack have aid kit like usual, camera, and other things that girls put in their belongs. Her hair was blown out in a hot way and use a gray bandana as a head band. She basically looked like a freaking gray and black panda.

"Nah! I don't look as good as you. You look like some model. I'm afraid I'll staring at your beauty instead of the game." Hinata blushed more at Kasumi comments. Her heart was beating a bit faster.

"Pl-please st-stop." Hinata covers her cheeks. Kasumi smiled and pulls her to the football field. There weren't as much people here but later on, it's going to be filled. The earlier the better you'll find a seat.

"Lets sit here, front row seats aren't the best view but..."

"It's fi-fine. I'm kind of scared of heights." Hinata smiled. The cheerleaders grabbed their attention as they were being so loud.

"Kiss me good luck, boo."

"You need no luck." Ino smiled and sucked his mouth. Naruto grinned and slaps her ass under her cheer leading skirt. Ino playfully slap his chest with heavy hard football suit. Naruto smiles and left her standing with the cheerleaders who were cheering.

"Sasuke looks so hot!"

"OMG! Sasori! Baby, over here!"

"I love you so fucking much Hidan!"

"Kick ass Konoha!"

"Choji! Kill them! You too Kiba!"

"Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!"

"Nagato! Nagato!"

The girls cheered other names as the game was starting. The sun was going down and people was filling the benches to watch the game. It was a home game in Konoha verses the Iwaga football team.

"Hey, lets take a picture." Kasumi fixed her hair while using her phone camera as a mirror. Hinata wasn't sure about it. Usually, Ino and Sakura be taking photos together and sometimes with Hinata. Though, the photos of Hinata be her in parties dressed good and stuff.

But she shoots closer to Kasumi. Kasumi cheek touched against Hinata's and Kasumi's arm circled Hinata's waist. Both smiled and the camera snapped. Multiple times... With different face expressions.

"Oh gosh." Hinata burst out giggles. Kasumi smirked. Both looks through the pictures and noticed some funny faces that made them both laugh. Kasumi send some good one to Hinata and chatted about hair styles and other girly crap. Kasumi wasn't so bad. She was a good friend and cool. Hinata thought.

"Kiss me for tonight's win, bitch." Hidan came over to Kasumi who was busy reading something on her phone and putting it back, replacing her camera. She glared at him side eye.

"Call me that mother fucker and we would see who's the bitch tonight in front of these audience." Hidan growled at Kasumi's threat. Hinata believes that she heard Kasumi potty mouth a guy. Not just any guy. The toughest guy who uses foul language all the time. She was shocked and covered her gasped mouth.

"Hidan, stop teasing her." Itachi pat Hidan's shoulder and ran towards the coach. Hidan frowns but turns to the cute raven.

"Bitch, wanna chill tonight?" He smirked.

"If your chilling involves bed activities or what so ever, no." She stood up glaring him down by a foot taller. Hidan smiles.

"Fine! Nevermind. So can I have that kiss." Kasumi rolls her eyes and took his hand and kissed it. Hidan brows scrunched inwards. Hinata who was giggling.

"What the fuck was that!" He scrunched his face. Kasumi sticked her tongue out.

"You better leave now before you miss some ing and mess up the game." Kasumi pointed out.

"I'll never mess up a play! Oh we're taking a picture together for Piyoster." Piyoster is another social network as twitter but here Konoha everyone uses that. Kasumi popped a brow and shrugs.

"Sure." Hidan left. Hinata didn't understand their relationship at all. It was much like a love and hate thing between them. Looking back down at the football players practicing throwing, she saw Kiba. He was busy laughing and having a good time.

Hinata touched her arms and shivered.

"You're cold?" Kasumi asked making Hinata fave her quickly.

"No. It ju-just..." She looks back at Kiba again nervously. Kasumi looks up and saw him.

"It's that dude with the triangle as tattoos, right?" Hinata nods. Kasumi pulls the Hyuga into a hug and rubs her biceps. Hinata felt a warm feeling in her from the closeness between her and Kasumi. She giggles at the touch since Kasumi nudges a finger on the other side of Hinata's rib.

"No-no! Stop! Hahahah aha! Kasu-Kasumi!" Hinata pushes Kasumi and slides far away from her, breathing heavily. Kasumi laughs at Hinata's face expression. Yup, Kasumi was an interesting person. Hinata smiled to herself as she thought that.

"So whenever you think of him, I'll tickle you. Beware." She flexed her fingers. Hinata smiles and nodded her head.

A few mintues later the game started.

Already, Sasuke and Naruto messed up the first rounds because someone couldn't throw right and the other couldn't catch.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Forty five to twenty six.

"Konoha high won again!" The announcer said in speakers. The crowd went wild. Everyone was jumping in place, hugging each other, crying, even pouring drinks on each other. Kasumi and Hinata was so into the game they were cheering the players on during the whole game. Hinata really let out a siren in her soft voice. In Kasumi opinion.

Seeing the players shaking hands and hugging the other team for sportsmanship and graditute. Many people left and talked about the good game. The cheerleaders ran to the football stars with hugs, kisses, and compliments.

Hinata and Kasumi climb down a few benches and met up with the guys. Hidan took off his upper equipment and ran to Kasumi. He lift her up in the air, saying of victorious he is. Kasumi laughs and grabs a camera, snapping her in Hidan's arms. He looked tired and sweaty.

"Eww. Okay we have a picture! Let me go!" She screamed with humor. He laughed his heart out and let her go. He ruffled her hair into a messy mop.

"Jerk!" She kicked him and stood next to the giggling Hyuga while straightening her hair. Hidan limps back to with the crew.

"We should celebrate tonight!" Shion exclaim. Most of them agreed but the rest wanted to get some shut eye.

"Nah, I'm heading home." Naruto waves at them. Ino cling on his arm to stop him.

"But Naru! We want to treat our boys tonight." She pouted her lips. Naruto sighs and agrees. Kasumi and Hinata stood there laughing at stupid and funny comments they were saying. Until Juugo came up and met Kasumi. Kasumi hands Hinata her camera.

"Hey winner!" Kasumi hugged him. Juugo hugged back and smiled. He pulled out the necklace.

"This was surely good luck. Thanks!" Kasumi showed her pearly whites in a smile.

"Hahahah. So are you going with them?"

"Nah." Kasumi tilt her head.

"Why not? Have some fun!"

"But I want to save my energy for tomorrow." He whispered as his cheeks flushed. So did the girl who was still in his arms. Both of them were stuck in their own little world. Hinata saw this so she raised the camera up and snapped the picture.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**MidnightDakrNovami: **

**Piyoster, lol. I got it from the doujinshi of sasuxnaru Piyo Piyo because thats how the baby chicks sounds. So I didn't want to copy twitter so yeah... Made my own web! Lol. So cute right!?**


	6. Chap 6: Outing

******Chap 6: Outing **

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"I'm coming! I'm coming." The door opens to see A couple of guys that Mrs. Natsuko are familiar to. She moves to the side and let the boys in. First entered was Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and then Yahiko. They were all dressed and ready to hang out at the mall with Kasumi today. However, they weren't mention nothing about Kasumi's date with Juugo.

"Where Sumi?" Deidara sat on the couch. Mrs. Natsuko locks the door and turns to the boys with a smile. Everyone were starstruck by Mrs. Natsuko's appearance. They knew where Kasumi get the looks from. She took all her mother genes from top to bottom. But Mrs. Natsuko's hair was a tab bit lighter. And her chest were big not like their principal Tsunade but D average big and firm full butt.

Fantasying with a stupid face, Itachi slaps some sense to the hentai Hidan. Hidan groans and looks some where else. She was known to hypnotize young men by her looks. She looked young... But she's old. Only thirty four years old.

"Ummm. She's getting ready for something. I think she told me shes going to the park with this young man name Juugo."

"What!?" Deidara stood up holding his cheeks. They gasped not believing such thing that came out the woman's mouth. When ever is the time Kasumi go out with someone else beside one of the guys. And especially with Juugo! What is going on here!?

Sasori ran up the stairs to her room without any permission. The other guys followed. Leaving poor Mrs. Natsuko alone to clean the kitchen. Sasori and the others climb the steps and walked through the halls passing doors. Until they reached Kasumi's door, Hidan opens it with no hesitation.

An awkward silence.

Kasumi stayed still fearing what was going to happen next. It was just time for her to learn to lock doors to prevent this situation from happening. The guys stood still as a frozen block of ice feeling some type of way in the lower region. Kasumi's hair was tied up into a bun exposing her breast in view as her body was bowed as she was putting only her garment bottoms on which were lace thongs.

She slowly squat down in a fetal position. She hugged her legs and looks up with small tears building up. Yahiko slams the door shut, didn't want to see his darling friend cry. And so the guys stumbled back against the wall.

"Ba-bakas!" She said.

So traumatized by seeing Kasumi partly naked in front of them, they looked like stiff sticks walking down the stairs and sat down on the living room couches. Hidan covers his eyes, Itachi was smoking his brains out since his face was hot, Sasori's face shade as his hair was he covered his mouth by his hand, and Yahiko passed out from the blood lost in his nose.

However, Deidara didn't see what was the big deal. He was use at looking through art books of nudes. But he was also blushing because he just saw Kasumi naked.

"Okay guys, tell Kasumi to lock the door on her way out. I'll be out grocery shopping." Everyone robotically nods. Soon as she left, small steps came down the stairs. They feared to look. Except for Deidara. He dared to look up. As he can see she was dressed.

"Umm... Your mom went grocery shopping." Deidara he mentioned.

"Your nipples are brown." Hidan blurts out. Kasumi grinds her teeth together with a florid face. But she let out some steam and cool down because it was her fault not locking the door when dressing. This also made the guys groan by the image of her boobs.

"... Sh-should I answer th-that?" She asked herself.

"Sasori have brown nipples." Yahiko said.

"But he's tanish and I've seen tan girls with brown nipples...not pale girl." Hidan points at the wide mouth Kasumi.

"I'm not even that pale. I'm technically fair creamy pale."

"Fuck no. You're the same skin tone as Itachi's brother." Hidan said. Kasumi sats down across from them. She looks at Sasori who was staring hard at her.

"What now!?" She hid her face on her lap.

"Since when you wear... Thongs? Lace thongs." His eyes looked like they going to pop out. Kasumi rolls her eyes. Wasn't she old enough to wear thongs? And she bets their other girl friends wears them.

"Yeah, that also caught my attention." Itachi butt in. On no...not Itachi too! she thought. This was the most awkward questions in Kasumi's life. Why now this? Why her out of everyone!?

"I have to go soon..." She looks at her wrist watch.

"Are you fucking?" Hidan asked. He was mad serious. Kasumi's immediately glared at him. It was such a stupid question. But these were her brother like friends.

"No mother fucker! Are you?!"

"Fuck yeah! But you bet not bed with Juugo! No what, you're not evening going out with him!" He told her. Kasumi stood up with a blush patch on her cheeks.

"I can do whatever I want!" She pointed at herself.

"Yo-you can't! What's with the color of your nipples!?" Kasumi shield her chest.

"Fucking Kisame have navy nipples and you guys not questioning anout that...But Kakuzu and Saso-" Kasumi was interrupted by Sasori.

"Kisame and Kakuzu doesn't counts! And don't drag me into this! You have been wearing thongs around us!" Kasumi wanted to cry. She went to the kitchen to get a granola bar and water.

"If you don't like how I was form than leave." She pulls out strawberries too and ate them with a moppy expression. The guys felt bad.

"You have... Beautiful ample breast." Itachi slides in a seat next to her. Kasumi glares at him and pushed him off the seat.

"Damn. That was a compliment." Yahiko said. Itachi got back up.

"Can you guys leave?"

"But this is serious QA conversation. You asked us about our happy trail!" Deidara said. Kasumi bite into the bar and sip her water.

"I was curious what it looked like! I didn't know it would be the same color of your hair that grows on your head." She blushed.

"You even asked us, can you fucking wax it! Like, what the hell?" Hidan said. Kasumi slams her head on the table.

"I do it! Who want to have sex with a hair guy?"

"Fucking sexy horny girls in high school." Hidan smirks. The rest nods. Kasumi shivers. This was getting kind of creepy and disturbing.

"That's gross. If I was ready to do it-"

"Have sex."

"If I was doing it then I would of wax my boyfriend's or whoever I'm making love to." She gobbled some strawberries in her mouth. Sasori and Deidara took some.

"I'm stuck at the part of waxing her boyfriend's pubs." Yahiko and Itachi's eyes widen. They can almost feel the pain.

"Di-did she called sex love making?" Hidan asked. Kasumi scrunches her face. What do they called sex? She took sex to a passionate romantic moment with a partner. Kasumi felt sex was a strong commitment like say the three words to that special someone.

"What!? Sex isn't a game to mess around over and over with. Didn't you guys had health or something?"

"Who need sex ed when we're not virgins and strictly use rubbers." Yahiko narrows his eyes. He snatched her bottle and drank out of it. Kasumi groans. He could have it. She thought. She didn't even want to know where his mouth had been. Or even the rest of the guys.

"Leave!" She got sick of it. She stood up and push them to the door.

"Before you leave lock the door, your mom said."

"I know what to do!"

"You didn't answered our question why your nipples are brown." Kasumi pushed them out the door.

"My mom!" She slams the door leaving the boys with perverted thoughts about her mom nude. And images of Kasumi naked body still floated back in their minds.

_Ring. Ring._

"He-hello?" She answered her cell.

"I'll be there in six minutes." Juugo said on the other line. Kasumi sighs in relief.

"Okay."

"See ya." She can also see him smiling on the other line.

"You too." She felt her face heated.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

The jeep pulls up and Kasumi shuts the door behind her. She sides in the car and greeted Juugo with a shy hey and was greeted back with a deep hey. Kasumi taps her legs into a beat bobbing her head to the beat of a song that was playing in the radio.

Juugo looks to the side and smirked. While eying her, he notice she was wearing a cute black dress with no straps but a brown belt underneath her chest, along with a forest green knitted sweater and brown ankle heel boots. Even her hair was done with cute curls.

She looked so beautiful in his eyes. She was perfect to him. She didn't need to apply make up or fancy jewelry to complete her because she was already pretty like that.

He wore something simple. He had a black beanie, navy stripe long sleeves v neck shirt, black scarf and black pants long with navy, black, and white Jordan's. He looked decent. But hot. In Kasumi's mind he looked cute. This is the first time Kasumi saw him dress casually.

"You know this song?" He asked.

"Nope! You're into piano music station."

"Yes. Sometimes I ride though the rain sound on my phone." He smiled focused on the road ahead. Kasumi giggled. This was another sweet cute side of him.

"I only sleep in the rain sounds." She confessed.

"Really!? I do the same when I can't see." He doesn't feel like he was the only one who does that. So did Kasumi.

"I thinks it's funny how we have a lot in common."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I couldn't imagine someone enjoy the rain sounds. When I was in freshman year, I moved next door to Sasori. We became close and then he asked to sleep over because family problems. And I was having a rough night that I played the rain sounds which annoyed him." She giggled as he chuckled.

"Sucks. I would be knocked out and wouldn't hear any other sound except the rain." Juugo said as he made a couple of turns and parked by a meter.

"I got quarters!" She said. He nods and both exit the the car. Kasumi puts the quarters in the meter and both walked around sidewalk talking about random things. The scenery was beautiful because the trees were colorful. It pretty much looks like a painting of autumn. Birds were singing in the air as wind whistle along.

"I use to feed squirrels when I was little living in Otoga."

"You in Otoga!? I heard it was a dangerous area!"

"It still is. That's why a couple families move here and other places to start a new life." He said.

"Do you... Miss it there?" She asked. He held her by the waist, surprising her but he did it to not separate in the crowd through the streets. She noticed how much taller than her. She was five feet four inches. And he was about six feet and three inches.

"Sort of. I mean, some of my friends still live there. But I'm happy here too." He looks down at her. She smiled. They made it through the crowded streets to the side walk and enter the park. It was gorgeous! The orange, yellow, and red leaves brought flavor to this season. It made Kasumi feel warm and toasty.

"I love autumn." He said.

"Were you born in autumn?"

"Yes, October first." Kasumi blushes as she felt his hand gentle squeeze her funny flesh. She almost for got it was still there. She jumps and spinned out of his hold. He chuckled.

"I'm... Sensitive." Wrong word that slipped out her lips. Juugo thought. But he shakes it out his mind. He reached for her hand and pulled her to a small stand of body scent. Juugo loves smelling sweet but strong fragment. It was intoxicating. Kasumi never went to these stance thinking that the people will play buyers out with money.

But it was an old lady smiling. She looked harmless. Juugo grabs a small container of cologne and breathes it in. Kasumi saw his pleased face. She reached for his hand and pulled the scented container to her nose. Her eyes nearly rolled back. It smelled like burned roses.

"Smells so good! I love it." She said. He smiled and reach for another but this one was for girls.

"Smell this one. This is one of my favorites." She sniffed it. It was lovely.

"Just like a sakura tree!" She exclaims. Juugo took out his wallet, pulling money out buying it for her. Kasumi pouted.

"You didn't have too."

"Lets just say an early birthday present." Kasumi pulled out her wallet and some money, buying the colone for him.

"Then happy late birthday." She smiled. The old lady wraps the containers up and handed it to them in a small baggy.

"I would like you to wear it when I'm around."

"I-I-I smell?" Kasumi smelled her self. Juugo laughs as he held her forearms. He took right in front of her.

"No. It just fits you that I want to actually smell the beautiful tree than the flowers in the room." Kasumi's heart pound in each beat. A shy smile tug her lips as she place her forehead on his chest. This warm feeling coming back. She looks up with glimmering sparkles in her dark eyes and a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Then you have to do the same." He nods. He slightly leans down while pulling her hair behind her ear. Kasumi gripped his shirt feeling both other hearts unsteady rhythm. She couldn't believe where this was going. They just met...like four days ago and things are happening. Is it too fast to be doing this?!

Absolutely!

"You had a leaf on you hair." Thanks kami...Kasumi breathing came back. He smirks. Kasumi feels like he was teasing her.

"We going to see the garrara fishes!?"

"It's garra rufa fish!" She bumps him to to side making his chuckle. And he followed Kasumi to her secret place.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

_Beep. Beep._

Hinata scribbles on her work sheet for homework but stopped until she heard the sound of her phone. She bet it was father looking for his tie again that he always misplace. She belly flopped on her bed and grabbed her cellar device.

Sliding it opening her eyes widen from a text message that she received.

_-lets talk. _

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"So who was the girl you were talking to yesterday morning." Naruto blew out a cloud of smoke through his mouth.

"Some awesome chick! She's the one who hangs out with Juugo...She was so...different." Sasuke place the weed between his lips and puff out circles. Naruto slowly remembers the dark haired girl who was in the same room with Juugo in the garden club room. She had some legs.

"Oh man, I wanna do that!" Naruto watched the circles hover around the air.

"You need to be awesome to perform this move." Sasuke smirked. Already he was feeling high above cloud nine. He was chilling at Naruto's basement to smoke and talk. It gets him out the house and away from his bipolar father who's a workaholic and drives Sasuke insane with responsiblity and rules. But this what they normally do in Saturdays when there's no party.

"Anyway...what do you mean different?" Naruto puts out the stick and focus his attention about this girl. Sasuke stares at the ceiling.

"Less annoying. And she looks like she needs a bang or two." He laughs. Naruto rolls his eyes.

"I want to see this chick."

"No. I called dibs first."

"No fair! You can't just plan to do her."

"Who said she'll get some D in her v card. I want that mouth of hers."

"Sick! If you use her for that I'm never touching her." He scrunches his face. Sasuke laughs out.

"You touch Sakura behind Ino."

"Listen, Sakura is hot. And Ino doesn't give me enough! She's always have excuses over excuses." Naruto rolls his blue eyes then glared at the white marbled floor.

"That bitch isn't good in bed." Sasuke referred to Sakura.

"You're probably the one thats not good!" Naruto tries to defend Sakura.

"Don't be talking you little whore!"

"Me!? I'm not no hoe!" Naruto pushed Sasuke. Sasuke kicked his off the bean bag chair.

"Yes you are! You're jumping around your so called girlfriend's back!" Naruto frowns and glares at him.

"You do the same-"

"But I have my reasons." He stood up and opened a can of beer.

"Sasuke... Dude. Is this about your mothe-"

"No." He mutters and let the smoke fill his brain.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Are you sure they're no piranhas!?"

"I'm sure. See, watch!" Kasumi dips her naked small feet in the chilly water. She squealed from the new feeling of the cold water. Juugo flinched for her aid but she was fine. He sat next to her and saw the small fish swimming to her feet to nibble on.

"I'm afraid." He spoken out loud. She held onto his arm for some support when she felt the garra rufa fishes tickling her. Juugo laughs.

"Please try it." She begged. He sighs and dipped his huge feet in the pond. He slightly jumped from the freezing water but got use to it. Soon the fishes nibbled his feet.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever did." Juugo looks at Kasumi. Kasumi smiled.

"Hey, at least I'm not alone like some weirdo doing this." They both laughed. Kasumi leans her head on his arm and shuts her eyes.

"If you can do anything, what would it be?" Kasumi asked.

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"I would... This a hard one." He scratched the back of his head. Kasumi giggled. She was steady hearing his hear beats on his chest.

"I would like to ride a Ferris wheel." Kasumi looks ahead at a duck family swimming in the pond.

"You never rode one...?" Juugo couldn't believe her.

"Nope, I was such a scaredy cat that I feared that it will break loose and roll around the whole country of Japan to the ocean. Even till this day, I still think that it could happen." Kasumi said.

"Nah. It won't. You just sit there, watching the amazing view and the sky way up top. Like a hot air balloon. It's really relaxing though. You should try it." He said looking down at her. Kasumi stood up putting back her boots. Juugo followers her and both walked through the parks trail.

"If I go, I want you to be that person with me then."

"Okay." Both smiled and entwine their fingers as they walked.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Is that Juugo with a girl!?" Suigetsu covers his ear from bleeding. Karin tugs his arm and squint her eyes to see what she was seeing was real. Suigetsu tries to ignore her clingy arms to see if it was really Juugo.

"It is!" His eyes widen.

"Lets follow!"

"Isn't that stalking!"

"I wanna find out if that's his girl friend." Karin push in her glasses. Suigetsu rolls his eyes.

"Isn't holding hands answers the question!"

"Nope. Lets go!" She pulls him. She made her way through the crowd.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Wanna eat there?" He pointed at a small cafe shop. Kasumi eagerly nods. She heard that it just opened a couple of weeks ago and people already saying they like the service and coffee there.

Kasumi opens the door that caused two bells upon her head to jingle. It was cute. She looks around the cafe that wasn't barely crowd, jazz music calmed the atmosphere, and delicious desert and coffee circled the air.

"Come." He leads her to a table near the window. They sat directly across from each other eyeing the menu.

"This is too cute." Kasumi really wanted to taste their food and beverages. The images made them look good. Her stomach started to growl before the waitress came.

Kasumi ordered a chocolate moose cake and warm milk. As for Juugo, he order croissants with vanilla filling and jasmine tea.

A few mintues their plates arrive and it looked good! Kasumi was so excited to stuff the moose cake in her mouth. The waiter hands her whip cream and she gladly topped the chocolate with it.

"Woah! Your eyes are bigger than you belly!" He snatched the whip and hand it to the laughing waiter as he took his leave.

"Sorry! It's just that it looks good." She said. Juugo took a bite of his croissant until he heard a flash. She took a picture of it. She looks at the picture on her phone and started laughing.

".Hahahhaaa...I meant to snap just the cake but ...hahahah ah!" She showed him the picture of him eating a mounting of whip cream. He sucks his tongue and nudged her foot to delete it.

"Nooo! I think it's funny in a cute way!" She held her phone.

"Fine." He raised his hands up. Kasumi digs in her whip. Before she reached the bottom, a click was heard. She looks up at Juugo slowly. He smirks at her as she wipes her mouth.

"Heeeyyyy." He showed her how she looked. She resembles Santa Claus. Kasumi choked and then burst of laughing along with Juugo.

"We're tied. There's cream on your face still." He smiled. She tried to clean it off but she kept missing it. Juugo reaches to her face and wipe the cream off the corner of her lip and licked it. Kasumi's face burned.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Karin and Suigetsu enters the cafe and saw the two couple in their seats chatting away. Karin walks up to them and hugged Juugo.

"Hey big boy! Taking your girl out to celebrate the big victory of yesterday." Juugo blushed. Karin glanced at the face of the girl and realized it was Kasumi.

Kasumi felt some time of way to leave. She avoid looking at Suigetsu and Karin. Juugo eyed her and felt her change. She kept quiet.

"She's...not my girlfriend."

"Don't lie man! Look how she's dress for you. Fucking sexy." Suigetsu eyed her up and down. He stared down at her chest which showed a bit of cleavage. Kasumi nervous covers herself when she caught his eye staring. Juugo stood up.

"I'm not. We were leaving anyway." He reached Kasumi's arm but she jerks back suddenly and walks out the cafe. Karin watches her hips swiftly swings side to side.

"Awww. She's shy..." Suigetsu said. Juugo glares and chase after her after leaving the money on the table.

"She'll open up." Karin licked her lips.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu popped a brow.

"Imma make Ino invite her." She smirks. Suigetsu thought about it and nods in understanding. Both took their leave out the cafe.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Juugo should of known that she feels uncomfortable meeting his friends. Especially the guys. He turned the corner and saw her down the street leaning on his jeep. It looked like she was ready to go home. It was already after eight anyway.

Juugo made his way closer to her. She weakly smiled at him and walk up to him. He pulls her into hug which surprised her.

"I'm so-sorry." She hugged back.

"Don't run off like that." He said as he lets go. She nods. He didn't let her explain her self. Either way, he wouldn't mind or judge her for her actions. They entered the jeep. The ride home was silent because Kasumi drifted to sleep and rain were the only sounds in the jeep beside music. Juugo pulled up in her driveway.

"Kasumi." He shakes her shoulder. She turns her head to him and flutters her eyes open.

"I'm home..." She said in a groggy voice. She stretched her arms upwards touching the ceiling of the jeep. Juugo nods. He got out the jeep and opens the door to Kasumi's side. He picked her up bridal style and climb up her porch. She went back to sleep in his arms.

So he rung the bell of her house. The door open and was greeted to an older verision of Kasumi. Yes, she was slightly different but they could be like twins. Juugo thought. She offered to let him in and lead him to Kasumi's room.

Tis wasn't Juugo's first time in a girl's room. But in Kasumi's. Juugo lays Kasumi's body under the blankets. Her arms her locked around his until she felt her head on the bed. Mrs. Natsuko smiled how careful he's trying with her daughter.

Juugo left out the room and Kasumi's mom shuts the door gently.

"Thanks for doing that." She smiled. Juugo nods and shoves his hand in his pocket.

"You're welcome." He looks down at the short woman. She was like five feet and six inches tall.

"You're welcome here anytime. A friend to my daughter is a welcome friend to this house." She spread her arms. Juugo smiled. This was the same line she said to the other guys when they met her.

Juugo took his leave and waved good bye as he pulled out the drive way and left. He sighs.

He almost kissed her today...

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami:**

**Imma try to get with this story and the shugo chara one. Mainly this one. I'm already falling for this story. I'm trying to slow things down between them but make it cute and a 'oh man, they should of' moment. So stay tune. **

**Maybe you can give my some ideas for future chapters! And it piece them in my puzzle. **

**By the way, who ever read this story when it came out please reread it. It may be confusing. I changed a lot but pulled out some important scenes that I liked in there. **

**Enjoy. And thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Chap 7: Guy Time

******Chap 7: Guy Time**

* * *

"Can I come over?" Sasori asked on the other line. Kasumi sighs and rolls on her back on her bed. It was Sunday afternoon and there was nothing to do but think about yesterday. She can't stop reminiscing how she had fun hanging out with Juugo out side of school. He's the same but its a fuzzy feeling to see him beside on school grounds.

She even woke up this morning and her mom blabbered how sweet he was to lay her on the bed and handsome he looked. How tall and husky he was. She thought he was some police guard talking Kasumi home. Kasumi had to laugh.

But her mother hope to see him again. She really wanted to get to know him. She always wanted to get to know Kasumi's friends because she wants to get know who her daughter socializes with. Especially when Kasumi's friends are boys. As a protective parent she is.

Blinking back to reality hearing the whining Sasori on the phone, she said yes. He cheered.

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

"You're invited?" Hidan lounges on Kasumi's bed. He and the guys were chilling in her room as her mom was busy working the Sunday afternoon. Even though she was only asked by Sasori, everyone came over.

"Where? The party?" Kakuzu asked while counting his money on the floor and both Sasori and Yahiko watching the stacks of money he had. Literally, it was six towers of one hundred bills. Each of them thought where the fuck he got that from?! No one knows though. Never knows.

"Yeah. I heard theres going to be some hot chicks there!" He shot up with a fist pump.

"Hot chicks that wants to get drunk!"

"Hot drunk chicks that wants to be fucked!"

"What if they're on their PSM?" Sasori said. Everyone shudders.

"Kasumi gets crazy when she's on hers." Deidara said.

"How the fuck do you know when she have hers? I feel like she never reached puberty yet!" Hidan's raised above his head. Sasori chuckles and shakes his head.

"She gets so insecure and antisocial. I tried to hug her last year but she told me to see her after six or seven days and she dashed down the street. And a few months ago, she didn't let me come in her room at all."

"True story." Deidara looks through his phone. Scrolling on Piyoster and reading blogs and liking photos. Itachi have been quiet since he got here. Sasori turns to see Itachi surfering through the Internet reading something.

"What are you doing?" Sasori sat next to him. Itachi's eyes never moved from the screen of Kasumi's laptop.

"Doing...something." He mutters. He didnt feel like expaining as he was too deep into the laptop.

"Riiighhhttt." Sasori drags out.

"Where's Kasumi with my damn cookies!?" Kisame banged the floor as he was already laying on the floor. Deidara groans.

"I'm here! Gosh... Don't rush my work of cookie making." Kasumi rolls her eyes and placed a plate of cookies on the small circle coffee table. Most of the guys circled the table and digs in except for Itachi.

"Can we have pizza too!?" Yahiko asked. Kasumi laid on her bed to grab her phone and through it at Yahiko. He caught it, since he's the best baseball catcher. He dialed the number to call the pizza delivery service.

"Why are you getting pizza when there's fucking cookies right here?" Hidan made this stink face while munching on cookies. Yahiko shrugs.

"I thought we needed something else." He said. Kasumi looks at Itachi's back upside down.

"Itachi, what are you looking at?"

"Porn." Hidan said. Kasumi blushed. She fell off the bed and climb back up to kick the cookie in Hidan's mouth which cause him to choke. Itachi isn't that low... Right!? Itachi turned around and glared at Hidan.

"I was busy searching one of the colleges I wanted to go to. I will never look at inappropriate websites." He flipped his hair and huddled in the circle and grab a cookie.

"I did that last week. I found this good class in puppeteer majors." Sasori said. No one bothered to listen to Sasori.

"Looked at porn?" Deidara popped a brow. Everyone looked at Sasori and thought he said that he had watched what Deidara questioned. Sasori glares at him. He stood up finishing his cookie and hops on top of Kasumi's back.

"No! Anyway I need more brows done for this week babe!" Sasori smiled and gave her butterfly kisses on her ear. She giggled and tried to struggle out his grip.

"I told you no." She laughed. His fingers met her tickle spot on the side of her stomach. He won't give up until she does it.

"But I thought you were playing games when we were texting." He stuffed his face on her sensitive neck. The guys groaned when they heard an awkward scream or roar or some type of fucking noise from Kasumi.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh!" He lets go and lay his body weight on her. She groans and dangles her legs up and down. He whispered some stuff to her ear that made her laugh. Few minutes later, the door bell rings.

"We be back." Yahiko said with Nagato behind him. Kasumi jumps out the bed to search for her tweezer and tissue paper. She hopes back on the bed and Sasori rests his head on her lap. She plucks five small hairs and even out his right brow.

"Make me look pretty. Please." He winked at her. She smiled and shaked her head.

"This is so weird." Itachi sits on the computer chair and scoot closer as Kasumi gets busy with his brows. Kasumi shrugs at what Itachi said.

"I know right. How come you don't do that to mean. Sasori always get the special treatment." Deidara complains. Nagato opens the door and place the box of pizza on the table. Yahiko shuts the door behind him and digs in the box along with Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Nagato.

"I would love to do yours but I really want to get that pubic hairs crawling up your belly button, Dei kun. Like you seriously need it...don't laugh Hidan! You need your legs waxed!" Kasumi glares at the new growth of micro eyebrow hairs. She was study concentrating that she didn't see the guys she called out face expression.

"My happy trail isn't that hai-"

"Trust me on this one Dei kun. You need it." She looks at him with a very serious face. Deidara rolls his eyes.

"Fuck you! You wax your fucking legs!" Hidan bites off the pizza. Kasumi pouts her lips and rubs her smooth legs. It was no speck of hairs.

"I was just telling the truth. Yahiko is probably the perfect male in this room with perfect body." Yahiko blushed. Everyone gasped.

"What! What the hell are you saying?" Hidan slams his fist on the table causing Kasumi to jump and pinch Sasori's skin.

"Ow." He rubs the edge of his brow.

"Sorry. I'm saying is that Hidan is too husky and have hairy legs, Kisame pits aren't the best view in swimming class, Nagato and Itachi have a neck tail thats probably reaches down their buns to make a human size tail for them, Sasori have the tropical rain forest brows issue-"

"Hey! Ow!"

"And Kakuzu have some hair on his chest. I surely know that girls don't dig that. Atleast Sasori taking care of his problem." Kakuzu lifts up his shirt and sighs in disappointment. Yahiko felt like an outcast.

"You're a bitch. Told you guys!" Hidan laughs. Itachi touches his neck. He surely dont have no neck tail that travels down his back.

"Well, everyone isn't perfect." Kisame said. He felt insecure since she points of his arm pits.

"Says the guys who comment on my nipples!" She puts her tweezer down with attitude. The guys from yesterday morning eyes widen. Which were Itachi, Yahiko, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori.

"What's wrong with your nipples!?" Nagato asked. He looked very curious. Kasumi's face beats red.

"No-nothing!" She stuttered. Sasori smiled. She shuts his mouth he said any word.

"The pale bitch nipples ar-Ackkk! Don't kick me!" Kasumi kicked his shin. Hidan glared at her.

"Don't say nothing!" She pointed at him. He smirked.

"I don't get whats the big deal here. You guys making it seem like you saw big nipples or something." Everyone in the room faces were red as a fresh tomatoe.

"Dude, she don't have big nipples... She has brown nipp-"

"Imma kill you!" Kasumi tackled Hidan. He successfully pinned her down. She struggles from his grip and gave up. Her chest heaved up and down.

"What's wrong with brown nipples?" Nagato said.

"Who imagines Kasumi with brown nipples!? No one can't! It's just dont fit her." Sasori said crossing his legs in a meditating pose. Hidan lets go and wasn't warned for the in coming punch from her. He hissed and rubs his bicep. Itachi sighs and stuffed that last piece of pizza in Kasumi's mouth.

"Touch me like that again, I'll beat your nuggets." She glares and finished that piece in a second. They all wonder how she does that when she's mad. Like where does it go? Or how she swallows it?

"You wouldn't dare touch me down there with your bare virgin hands!" He laughed. Kasumi just wanted to boil him in broth.

"You ass! Got to church!" Her fist flies to his lower region but stops at a foot. She couldn't do it. He smirks at her reaction.

"I have Jashin in me always."

"My girlfriend's nipples are brown. It's cool that you have brown nipples Kasumi." Nagato said. They turned their attention to Nagato. They didnt know he had a girlfriend. Except for Yahiko. Kasumi hops in her bed and stuffed pillows on her head. Tired of hearing them talk about nipples.

"Face it Kasumi... Why not show us?" Sasori thought out loud and smirked. Kasumi pulls the pillows off her and stared at Sasori like he was crazy.

"Yeah, I want to see it again!"

"You guys need a life." She turns her back from Sasori facing the guys.

Lifts shirt up. Sport bra is revealed.

"Nice bra." Sasori's lips curls. Kasumi kicked him off the bed.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Kasumi, get in the car! We were just messing with you!" Deidara whines. He, Sasori, and Nagato in the car driving slowly to keep up with Kasumi as she was walking to school. She wore a straight face looking ahead of her. No stopping what so ever.

Sasori just wanted to grab his neighbor and throw her in the car. He didn't know she was entirely hurt from flashing her and talking about her nipples. She should be happy that he didn't open his mouth about her wearing thongs. He thought.

"Leave whores." She said and speed her pace.

"Kasumiiiii!" Kasumi can't be alone with a group of guys.

Never again she won't.

She glanced at the car. She sighs and hops in. Deidara hugs her in the back seat. She gave up. Too quick.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami:**

**Hey, I moved this story to rated M. First I thought it should be T because there's slight cussing in it but I want to add more...you know scenes. Hahahah. Only me. But that be in the further chapters. **

**Hope you like it once again and please review and fave. **

**Don't be shy, you ducklings. **


	8. Chap 8: I'll Come Just For You

**************Chap 8: I'll Come Just For You**

* * *

The next day. Tuesday.

Kasumi walks through the halls with Sasuke beside her trying to hit on her. They were really close to each other, meaning their body distance by the way. Like his arm were brushing hers. He was trying his best to crawl out of her shell since the period about the end. He saw her walked pass his classroom and he just stepped out to talk to her.

As he was busy flirting, she had no clue that he was. She was so clueless when he told her some nostalgia jokes when he was a kid to make her get to see he wants her. It wasn't working as plan. This felt like some friend zone atmosphere shit.

Sasuke looks ahead and saw Naruto smirking. Fuck. Sasuke thought. Naruto was leaning on to a locker which was Kasumi's. She went up to him and stared at the blue eyed teen. He knew it was the sign to move so he moved to the side and she unlock her combination code.

As she opens the locker, Naruro's eyes nearly pops out. Her locker was decorated with ribbons, picture of her white furry friend, a small drawers for her pens, pencils, hair ties, and etc. Even her books were stacked up. Everything was placed neatly and organized. It couldn't compare to Naruto's junky locker.

"Nice locker! Where did you get these...ummm...Stuff!?." Naruto said. He wasn't going to lose this battle to Sasuke. He will push himself to get with Kasumi first. Even if he was with Ino and fucking Sakura at the same time, he will have this girl laying beside him along with Sakura. It wasn't fair that Sasuke gets all the chicks and he's tied down by Ino.

He bets Ino fucking someone else too. So it doesn't matter. Right?!

"..." Kasumi turns to face him and made an unsure face. Sasuke chuckled. The look in Kasumi face screams, 'wtf'?

"Don't worry about him. He's an idiot." Sasuke pushed him to the side.

"What!? URASAI! I'm trying to make new friends here and...ummmm. I'm sorry about last time." Kasumi wasn't sure what he was talking about. Thinking back on last Friday, she blushed. She reminiscing the time Naruto checked her out and whispered close to her ear.

"It's fine..." She said slowly and turn back to her locker to get her books. She didn't wanted to make a big fuss about it. It was just last week. So moving on is for the better. She thought.

"Really, so you won't mind me hugging you from the back." She gasped while immediately grabbing her books and bag for class after lunch and shuts her locker. She didn't want no stranger hugging her. Oh hell no!

"Naruto, you just met her! Stop flirting!" Sasuke glared.

"I'm flirting! You came out of math class with no excuse and walked her down the halls to... You're the one flirting with her!" Naruto accused Sasuke with his index finger. Kasumi turns to Sasuke. Now she was curious. Are they both making their move on her? She thought. This was awkward.

"Do-don't touch me!" A soft yell was heard. The three teens turned heads to see Hinata and some girls. They grabbed her hair leaving her looking pitiful on the ground. The one holding her hair in a hand full yanks it making her neck stretch. Tears betray her and showed her weakness.

"You dumb hoe! We saw your pictures on Piyoster flashing your saggy tits!" One girl said standing right in front of Hinata. She held her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah! Kiba really don't deserve you! You're a porn star model!" The girls laughed.

"I bet she fucks for living behind her daddy's back. Or even give herself to her father!" This wasn't going so well. Hinata was practically in tears, the girls were busy mocking her and cussing. Hinata looked miserable. Her face was fully pink from the pressure and situation she was in.

Kasumi hands gripped into a tight ball. Her cold onyx eyes burned holes through the girls' backs. Naruto fold his arms and shakes his head.

"Who wouldn't know Hinata would show naked pictures of herself." He said. He saw the pictures that were posted in Piyoster. Would never want to talk to a girl with saggy breasts and a thick body. That was disgusting to him. Even Sasuke shaked his head but with a smirk on his lips. He found this scene amusing.

Kasumi heard him clearly. Anger boiled in her. She knows Hinata and knows that she would never do such a thing. Hinata is too good for that. As she took a couple of steps, Sasuke held her wrist. She turns to him and saw a smirk on his face.

"Relax, if you get caught in the mess, they'll get you too." Kasumi wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She didn't have time for this. Kasumi jerks her arm and rush to help Hinata after dropping her books and bag. Courageously, Kasumi pushed the girl holding Hinata's hair and held on to the weeping girl in her arms.

"Hey, bitch! Don't ever push-" The girl's hand swung. But it stopped at mid air right I front of Kasumi's face. A tight grip on the girl's wrist prevent her from slapping Kasumi's face. Kasumi glared at the chick.

"Back off!" Kasumi stood up and thrust the girl to her crew. The girls glared at her and left. Sniffling sounds was heard downward. Kasumi looks down and squat down to console the girl with words and caresses.

Sasuke and Naruto watches for a bit. It was no place for them to comfort the girl. It was just not ment for them. Sasuke is no one's shoulder to cry. And Naruto is stupid in situations like this. He don't know how to stops crying girl. Also the boys didnt want to tag along in it. After they took their leave, Kasumi saw and scoffed.

"True friends... Do you have lunch next period?" Hinata bobs her head 'yes'. Kasumi smiled sadly and took the girl outside to get some air. It was sad to see a girl go through this in high school. Kasumi thought it only happens in movies. But it doesn't.

This is reality.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Nya!" Kasumi smiled to see her white fuzz ball rubbing his back on the grass. Kasumi sits down and pulls Hinata along with her. Kasumi reached in her bag and handed Hinata tissues. Hinata used them to wipe her face. Her nose covered by a pink blush and eyes slowly coming back to its color.

"What were they talking about?" Kasumi brushed Hinata's hair behind her ear. Hinata's eyes begin to sting as she wipes the remainder of her tears.

"He-he blackmailed me." Hinata mumbled. Kasumi frowns.

"Who? Kiba?" She nods.

"Yesterday, I was suppose to met up with him because he wan-wanted to talk but when I wen-went to his house...and he.. He said we should get back toge-together or he put up fake pictures of me naked in-in Piyo-Piyoster. I don't know why but I thoug-thought he wasn't serious..."

"So you refuse and he does this. I'm really going to confront to this Kiba guy." Kasumi yelled. Hinata flinches from her loudness. Kasumi looked pissed off to her that she promise never to get on her bad side. The big kitten even looks upset as he crawls on Kasumi's lap.

Kasumi digs in her bag and opens can food which the cat digs in to. Now the bipolar cat is happy.

"It's fi-fine... Anyway, where did you find this little guy?" She pet the cat. His ball arched upward. She smiled then turns to jiggles. Kasumi laughs and lifts the big boy up.

"I met him months ago."

"Ever named him!?" Kasumi drops the cat and let him play with fallen cherry blossoms. This November season was getting as bit chilly. Next time Kasumi have to remember to bring her sweater

"Never thought of it. I just sticked to baby and cat. Wanna name him for me?" Hinata giggled.

"How about... Usagi..." Kasumi blinks and stares at the hopping feline. He look like a cute fuzzy snow rabbit hopping everywhere and attacking the flower pedals.

"Usagi it is!"

"Usagi kun!" Hinata chanted with Kasumi. The cat turns and bounced on Hinata. He purrs and rubs his head on her cheeks making her laugh. Kasumi pulls the cat off and looked at Hinata. Kasumi took out her two bento boxes and opened the lid showing her well done, neatly placed food. Each food has it own section in and smelled delicious to Hinata.

"I kinda made a big lunch and I was wonder if it would be okay to share it with you?" Hinata smiled and nods. She usually dont eat lunch or even her lunches that she brings because she shares them with her greedy friends Sakura and Ino.

"This taste so-so good." Hinata squealed.

"Thanks. I put my heart into it. I usually eat big in a healthy way."

"How come?" Hinata asked. She wanted to know why Kasumi who is perfectly in shape decide to eat healthy than normal. Kasumi stuffed some shrimps and spinach.

"It's good eating green and fruity, I know that's corny but I use to have diabetes when I was five to seven or eight because...stuff happen right! When I went to the doctor, my mom set me on a diet and until this day I still eat healthy. I'm not an addict; I eat pizza, candy, and whatever." She plop a strawberry in her mouth.

Hinata stared. Kasumi is really amazing, beautiful, sweet, and cool. Why haven't Hinata met this girl before. Why was Kasumi hiding in the corners from Hinata. Shes so special. So interesting. She admired this girl so much.

Inside and out.

"Would you like to try it!?"

"Eh?" Hinata blushed.

"Since thanksgiving on its way, why not come over! Invite the whole family! My mom would love this!" Many thoughts came to Hinata's mind. Kasumi's house!? Kasumi invited her!? The Hyuga family!? Her dad? Oh, how is he going to react to this? Will he go? Will his family go? Hinata panicked.

"Hinata..." Hinata looks up and frowned at the smiling Kasumi.

"I would be happy if you at least come. It's fine if the family can't come." Hinata blushed.

"Ka-Kasumi..." Kasumi pulls her into a hug. In her arms, Hinata felt all warm and tingly inside. Hinata's chest was pressing on to Kasumi's that Hinata felt like she couldn't breath from the closeness. Even the francance of Kasumi's perfume smelled wonderful. It was breath taken.

"You're so cute!" Kasumi squeezed and Hinata nearly fainted. Kasumi's lips were near her neck. Hinata shuddered. And..

"Hinata...Hinata...HINATA!"

She fainted.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"She usually does this when she's nervous or too happy." Nurse Shizune smiled. Hinata was lying on the bed peacefully. Kasumi sighs in relief while fanning herself. It was a struggle carrying Hinata to the nurse office. but kasumi successfully made it. She been sitting next to Hinata for ten minutes.

Shizune places a cold wet cloth on top of Hinata's forehead. Slowly, Hinata's eyes flutters open. Kasumi smiled.

"Thank kami. Gosh Hinata, you scared me for a second!" Hinata sat up with Kasumi's help. Hinata rubs her temples. She glanced at Kasumi. Her hands touched her beating chest to claim it down. A cup of water was held in front of her. She took it and drink the liquid.

"Th-thanks..." Hinata smiled. She lays her hands upon her beating chest.

"You're welcome! We must go now, we missed our next class." Hinata's body was pulled out of the nurse bed.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Kasumi walks towards the garden room. The cool air blew on her as she came in the room. In the room, she saw two people sitting in the corner with Juugo, chatting about some party this weekend. Kasumi slides the door behind her and eyes eyed her.

"Hey, Kasumi." Juugo smiled and waved. Kasumi smiled back.

"Hey. How's it going today?" Kasumi slides on her gloves and apron. Juugo really adores when she puts on the small green apron. Kasumi flashes a smile before heading to water the plants that needed it.

"Good." He smiled. Kimimaru turns to stare at the cute raven head chick's back. As a leg man, those long fit creamy legs were screaming to be touch.

"She's cute." He stood up. Suigetsu held his wrist.

"Dude this is Juugo's girl." He snickered. Juugo slaps his head.

"Really! It been awhile you asked someone out." Kimimaru said. Juugo rolled his eyes and leans out the counter. He massages the bridge of his nose. He really didn't wanted to remember the past. Especially that girl he was with. It gives the teen a headache.

"We're not dating." He released an annoyance groan through his teeth.

"Says the one I saw on Saturday evening eating out in that new cafe shop with her." Suigetsu pointed at Juugo with a cheesy smile. Do Suigetsu really wanted his ass kick? Because Juugo is gladly looking for it. He glanced at the girl's back. He hopes that she didn't hear none of this.

"That last girl you been with. She was no good Juugo."

"Yeah! She always be bragging since you took her vi-"

"Silence!"

His voice was loud as rumbling drums. It made everyone in the room tremble except for himself. Kasumi jumped from the thunderous voice and slightly turns to the boys with wide eyes. She looked startled.

"Anything wrong?" She asked. Her brows furrow.

"Not much! My buddy Juugo here needs a dance partner for this party we going to next week! We can't have him bored throughout the party. And it would be a disappointment if he goes alone or doesn't go at all... Unless..." Suigetsu's arm swings around Juugo's neck. Juugo's eyes widen from hearing what his annoying white haired friend was going for.

"U-unless what...?" Kasumi fully turns her body to them.

"No, Suigetsu..."

"You can go with him." He smiled. Kimimaru stared at Kasumi's and Juugo's reaction. Kasumi turns around beat pink and continue placing pack of seeds in order. Juugo frowns. Soon as her back faced them, he felt like she rejected his company. He tries to shrug it off. It's not like they're dating. Or that he likes her... He does but... He rubs his hand through his spikes. His feelings are complicated.

He turns to sit down on the chair and lays his head on his folded arms on the counter. Suigetsu blinks and pat the big guy's back. Juugo felt to the need to wave him off but ignored it. Kimimaru sighs deeply while seeing his friend sad.

"... Okay." Juugo head raised slowly and turned watching Kasumi washing her hands. Kasumi bits her bottom lip before speaking again a with a smile.

"I'll come." Hearing those words made all the monarch butterflies fluttered frantically in Juugo's chest. Not his stomach. His heart. The air that he holding balled up more and more in his throat. Like he couldn't breath. He just couldn't believe this.

"Alrighty then!" Suigetsu pumped his arm up.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**MidnightDarknessSnowOwl:**

**Lol. I always change me name. Hahahhaaa. Dang, rabbits! I haven't add chapters constantly weekly because of school. So yeah. I'm working on it. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy seeing this and thrill to see the party scene. OMG. The party! Ino's party by the way. **

**How do you guys like my oc so far? I'm trying to not make her too perfect and a BOWSS. She's just a simple girl and starting to interact in what high schoolers do slowly. So bare with her. Any sayings about her relationships between Sasuke, Hinata, and Juugo?**

**Hope you like this. Thanks for reading. 3**


	9. Chap 9: You're Invited

******Chap 9: You're Invited**

* * *

"Did you guys studied for this test! I hope so because we reviewed this enough. Don't you guys think so?" Asuma passed down the quiz papers to the students sitting in the front row, so they could pass the papers behind.

Everyone groaned. They weren't feeling Wednesday because it was the third day of school and quiz day. Not only that but it was math. Who wants to have a math test on Wednesday?!

Kasumi sat in the end of the rows by the window. She loves this seat. There's always a beautiful view outside even on rainy days. A cool autumn breezy gave the girl some chills. She enjoys this very much.

A white paper waved in front of her face. She grabs it and started doing the problems. This was all too easy. The key to be a straight A student is to study. And this girl had studied her heart out for any pop quizzes or tests. This girl was cookie for school.

Next to her was Shion. Shion brushed her long blonde locks behind her ear eyeing the raven beaut. She didn't know that this chick could be on top of Karin's interest. Yes, she's beautiful. But too...Nerdy. She glanced at Kasumi scribbling before doing the problems on her paper.

Thirty minutes later.

"Alright! Finish up!" Asuma sensei said. Some teens groaned. They couldn't solve like three or five problems. And failing will hurt their grades badly. Kasumi smiled at her complete quiz. Every test she was able to finish was before times up.

Everyone passed their quizzes to the front and the teacher collected it. He then announced that the class can relaxed for the last seven minutes of class. Kasumi took out her cell knowing that Asuma won't mind since she sits in the back.

_Jashin Ass:_

_Meet music rm b 4 flower club_

Now what does the jack ass want!? She rolls her eyes. He makes the club sound gay... Where the fuck he get flowers from? Gardening club don't have only flowers on there.

She hopes he's not alone because things will go out of hand like last year. Both were locked in Kakuzu's bathroom and pretty much Kasumi turned that bathroom upside down. When Kakuzu opened the door, he thought an earthquake happened because her hair was shaggy and shirt looked ruffled. Hidan was in...lets say he was in bad shape.

_Sumi:_

_Ite_

"Hey you?" Kasumi looks beside her. It was Shion who called her out. Kasumi placed her cell down.

"Yes?" Kasumi don't know this girl at all. She complete forgot she was the one talking shit about Hinata last week in the locker room. While staring at the gorgeous blonde, Shion popped her gum.

"What's your name?"

"Natsuko Kasumi." Kasumi didn't know where this was going. Maybe the girl wants to be her friend or something. Or she just was to ask for something.

"The girl who stood up against Kusuna's gang. Wow. Weren't you scared?" Shion's eyes widen. Now she was surprise to see such a girl like her stand agaisnt Kusuna, Kin, and Emi. They're like the toughest girls. Shion scoots her chair closer to Kasumi.

"Ye-yeah. I couldn't stand there and watch Hinata get hurt." Kasumi grabs her hair and twirls the end of her hair with her fingers.

"... Damn. For her..." She mumbled while bitting her finger. Kasumi nods. Now Shion couldn't believe what happened yesterday was all for that Hyuga bitch. Shion didn't care for her at all. She wonders why Kasumi helping the weak Hyuga, anyway.

"Yeah. I mean, she's a nice girl and all. I don't know why people decide to pick on her. Especially that Kiba kid." Kasumi lays her head down glaring at the air. Shion smiled to herself as she went through her phone to Piyoster.

"Have you seen those pictures?" Kasumi shakes her head 'no'. Shion shows her the three pictures of Hinata's face obviously pasted onto another body with flashing saggy tits and lace thongs. But only someone with good eye can see that. Mostly everyone believed it was her but others notice how theres photoshop written all over it.

Kasumi's jaw hangs low. She covers her mouth before the gasp left her open mouth. Shion chuckled. The bell rings. Kasumi and the rest of the kids gathered their stuff.

"How come he didn't delete them?" Kasumi and Shion walked out the door. Shion shrugs.

"I don't know. If I was her I would of transfer to another school. It's hard to be living like nothing but shattered glass." Shion flips her long hair off her shoulders. Kasumi leans onto a wall and stared at the floor in interest. Shion stops and bites her lip. She wonders what she said came out wrong.

"That's weak. Staying here and moving on is something that makes me admire her. She's strong deciding to come to school everyday and be thrown by taunts and mocks from those who can't realize how to be someone in her shoes. I use to be that girl who was bully. And it's hard for others to-to see thro-through the victim's brok-broken life." Kasumi glanced at Shion. Shion blinks.

"Really. But your so beautiful. Who would bully you for no reason." Shion reached for the dark strings of hair and ran her finger tips through her hair. Kasumi blushed with a smile. Even thought her lips were quivering.

"Thanks for the compliment... And whatever happened in middle school happened. I rather not speak about it." Kasumi furrow her brows. Shion nods.

"Was it that bad?" Shion pulls her to walk with her. Kasumi slightly nods before wiping her eyes for in coming tears. Shion rubs her back in a comforting way. Some sniffles were heard from the dark teen. Kasumi knows that Shion didn't mean to bring bad memories back but it hurts to remembering certain scenes.

"I-I-I'm so so-sorry. I didn't mean to..I'm sorry!" Kasumi's arm was pulled to the girls bathroom. Shion went to a stall to grab some tissues. In front of the mirror was Ino and Karin applying makeup. Ino heard sniffling and turns to the crying Kasumi. She frowns. Shion went back to the girl and helps her clean her face.

"What the hell happened here!?" Ino placed her hands on her hips. Karin popped her glossy lips before facing Shion.

"I'm sorry. Than-Thanks." Kasumi tries to pull it off with a laugh. Shion sighs.

"Nothing really. Just had a girl moment." She waves Ino off. Ino breathes out her nostrils before marching her way to Kasumi. Ino lays her hands on Kasumi's shoulders to look up close to her face.

"Are you alright?" Ino's blue orbs studied staring at Kasumi's. Kasumi blushed as she nod slowly. Now realizing that this girl was Yamanaka Ino. Kasumi didn't fear her as she stared into her big beautiful eyes. Those eyes were full of worried. Up close, this blonde was pretty but she had too much mascara on. Kasumi dislike makeup.

Ino had a heart. She was the only girl with a heart along with her friends Shion and Hinata. Sometimes she can react to the smallest things. though shes not that evil. Karin, Ami, and Sakura were too cold hearted to even care about something little like this. If it was Sasuke, they're all alarmed.

"Woah woah. Girl, you look dead." Apparently Kasumi's nose and cheeks were stained pink from the crying. Karin pulls out her makeup kit but Kasumi's eyes widen.

"Oh no. I hate make up." Kasumi drags out a laugh as she went to a mirror and looks at her flushed pink face. The girls laughed. Kasumi rinsed her face with cold water to cool herself down. After drying her face, it was back to normal. Beside her cheeks. Its like Kasumi applied blush on her cheeks.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Ino asked. Every time Ino cries her face looks ugly in her perspective and have to use make up to cover it. Kasumi shrugs.

"Your skin so... Perfect!" Karin touched her cheeks. Kasumi pulls away. Shion and the rest came out the bathroom.

"Not really." Kasumi looked at Shion. Shion smiled since Karin's red eyes gleams. Karin pulls Ino to the side whispering. Ino soon squealed and laughed herself on Kasumi. Kasumi was waiting for another situation other than this... In Ino's arms.

"I agree. Her image fits the party! Come to my party this Saturday! Oooohhhhh you'll love it." Ino jumps in joy. Kasumi blinks. What she got herself into?

"Pa-party?"

"Yeah... It's at my house at eight to two in the morning." Two in the morning?! Kasumi yelled in her inner mind. Honestly, her mom will fuck her up if she stayed that long out. She's only seventeen. Kasumi nervously looked at the girls.

"There she is, Juujuu!" Suigetsu came by along with Juugo. Juugo's arms were full with flower pots. Kasumi immediately came to him and grabbed some pots out of his hold. He smiled to see his little helper. This made her smile thought she eyes avoid his red ones.

"Hey."

"Hey... Were you crying?" Kasumi shakes her head 'no' with a smile. Even though it hurts to lie even to Juugo but it was for a good reason. After say their small greet 'heys'. It became a bit fuzzy between them. Kasumi felt a bit warm hearing how Juugo was concern about her. Though, she didnt want him to worry too much as long she feels fine.

"Sooooo...what were you girls talking about?" Suigetsu slides between the girls and Juugo and Kasumi. Making Juugo's and Kasumi's atmosphere bubble pop.

"Kasumi's invited to Ino's party!" Karin smiled. Suigetsu smirked. He should of know that she was because Karin always finds a way to get something. Ino eagerly smiled.

"Really!? Well, Juugo here is her date for the night." He pointed at the big guy.

_Crash._

"Kasumi!?" Juugo turns to Kasumi. Kasumi turns her head the other way to hide the embarrassing look on her face.

"I'm fine!" She claims while going to the gardening room. Juugo chuckled and followed along. Later, he have to come back and clean the small mess. The other four stared at their backs. Eyeing how Juugo's height compare to Kasumi's. Kasumi was really small to the husky dude beside her. It was cute.

"Didn't know she was this cool! Her skin is flawless! Everyone have to meet her in the party! They'll love her!" Ino extend her arms. Karin giggled. Shion rolls her eyes.

"Are they dating?" Shion asked Suigetsu.

"Nah. Juugo still scared about the whole Sara thing."

"She's a true bitch...oh speaking of who." The red head came out the class room with her friends; Kusuna, Emi, and Kin. The girl glanced at them before chatting back with her friends. Shion frowns and folded her arms under her plumped chest.

"She's coming to the party ya'know."

"Why?! You know what the bitch did to Juugo during sophomore year! Humiliated him! I can't stand her." Karin grinds her teeth. What Sara did in sophomore year to Juugo was bad. Juugo wasn't the same party teen as he use to be. Sara was the baddest bitch than Sakura and Karin.

"Well, I promised her the invitation since she helped put both class grades up to an A minus. Fair enough." Ino walks away. Karin glared daggers at the blonde. Shion narrows her eyes.

"If she goes that mean her friends coming along." Suigetsu said. Both girls nodded.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"I hate you! You can't even finish the damn song that I taught you last year!" Hidan hollered. Kasumi stared at him like he was a complete idiot in a tantrum.

"Woah. Calm the fuck down. That was last year." Her hand raised. Hidan sat back down next to her and played the song. His long fingers reminds her like spiders. It swiftly moved up and down the keys playing a beautiful melody. His fucking eyes were fucking closed. How the hell? Who does that!?

Hidan is fully religious. In a young age as a Jashian, he been focused to play the piano. He loved it. Even though, he was harshly hit or whipped if he played the wrong notes. All Jashin worshipers must learn the basics of piano playing. It frees their inner demo out from stress, anger or sorrow.

"Now play." He stops. Those purple eyes glared deeply at hers. Kasumi sighs. She feels like this was some life or death thing. Hidan only does this to keep their relationship stable. Since she's cool with the rest of the guys except for him, he got jealous and force her to spend time with him by playing the piano.

The first few times he taught her is when he was inebriated and angry. Kasumi and him always argued until one of them play a nice soft tune on the keys. It calms both of them down because their so focus on playing than their emotions.

Kasumi fingers laid on the keys.

"Wrong! Baka! Don't you see the fucking thump have to be on G!"

"Which thumb?"

"Dumbass the right one."

"Which G?"

"Bitch! The one by middle C!" He slams his fist on the keys. Kasumi glared while covering her ears from the thunderous sound. Glaring at his eyes fearing to see on of his blood vessels pop.

"Stop crying like a bitch." Kasumi muttered. Before giving Hidan a final glance, she played the song. Hidan stares at her posture of her siting and then her hand position. Those small hands went here and there smoothly across the black and white keys. He shuts his eyes and fades his mind in the melody and rhythem. This song puts him to sleep.

River Flow In You. By Yiruma.

The sound slowly stop. He snaps his eyes.

"Why did the fucking stop?"

"You're using me to play you a lullaby." She squint her eyes. Hidan smirked.

"I rather not hear your racket. Now go back to playing dog." Kasumi pulls his narrow nose.

"Call me that again then I'll trumpet your ass." Kasumi said seriously pointing her thumb at the trumpets in the back. Hidan shivers. Since when Kasumi be so scary.

"Sure." Kasumi begins to play.

"I'm going to that party."

"Deidara's?"

"Ino's."

"Yeah... The same fucking thing." He said.

"Aren't you happy." She focused on the music notes. Hidan sighs.

"Nah."

**:(:(:(:(:(**

_Piyoster _

_JashinPrinz: finally cold bitch hanging with the birds in the fucking sky instead sitting down on her fat ass on a tree._

_Comments-_

_CrowIta: ...Kasumi? She's going to Dei's party!? o.o_

_JashinPrinz: yup! I'm so proud for that bitch... TvT_

_Kakuzu: I need some money_

_SharkBlood: ask Kasumi_

_Kakuzu: Sasori snitched on me and she won't give me money_

_JashinPrinz: well you have to be like, 'BITCH, give me some dough!'_

_CrowIta: that's the worst idea ever_

_JashinPrinz: it works for me_

_SharkBlood: that's y u get your ass kick all the time_

_JashinPrinz: oh please...well everyone ready to see Kasumi bounce that ass_

_Puppeteer: WHAT!? O\/O_

Sasori's eyes literally looks like its going to pop out of his socket. What was he seeing wasnt true... Right!? Sasori stared at his cell for a good ten minutes in Piyoster. This couldn't be their Kasumi right!? Like Kasumi is a common name.

Not thinking twice, Sasori ran to the lunch room the find Deidara sitting with his sister and friends. They all laughed. Deidara looks up and saw Sasori worried face.

"She just can't go." He huffed and slides his cell across the table. Deidara picks it up.

"Who Sakura!" Deidara pops a brow. Sasori made a sour face.

"Fuck her. I meant Kasumi." Deidara scrolled through Piyoster. His blue eyes were like huge marbles. Ino shifted slightly and read the piyos status.

"Kasumi going to my party!?" Deidara slids the phone back with trembling hands. Ino narrows her eyes. Wasn't this her party? She's the one decorating and planning the food serves.

"Yeah, I invited her." Ino said. Sasori wanted to strangle her.

"No! She can't." Sasori pointed at Ino. Deidara push his buddy down to calm himself.

"Chill Sasi-"

"Don't call me that! Only Sumi!"

"Just relax. Maybe Kasumi needed this. Since she been studying a lot, let this be like her..."

"Reward." Sakura sat beside her step brother. Sasori groans.

"Yeah! Let her have some fun!"

"Who are you guys talking about." Sakura bit her sandwich.

"This fucker sister invited my ... She's a goner! Why kami!? Why didn't she refuse!?" Sasori looks up upon the god and angles above. Ino and Deidara sweat drop.

"You're making it seem like she's your girlfriend." Sakura scoffed.

"Eww. She's like baby sister to me! Ino who gave you the right mind to ask her to come!"

"Karin... Sasori I think you overacting." She shrugs.

"...you are. Why the fuck did she-"

"Juugo's her date." Shion smiled in amusement.

"FUUCKKKK!" Sasori gripped his shaggy hair. He then slams his head on the table. Deidara rubs his head.

"Maybe she needs this. She need some fun." The thought of fun made Sasori dizzy. Hidan and Itachi came by strolling the lunch room.

"What the fuck wrong with him?" He shoves his hands in his pocket.

"Piyoster." Sakura said.

"Oh."

"Where's my brother?" Itachi scanned the room.

"Probably hanging with the dope." Sakura sighs. Itachi left.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Hey again!" Kasumi bumped into Sasuke. Sasuke smirked. He pulls down his head beats to his neck.

"Sup. Heard you're going to Ino's party. How did you got in it?" Kasumi shrugged.

"I'm not so sure but...will the party be fun?" Kasumi asked. She guessed that Sasuke been to her parties since he heard she's going. Rumors travel in this huge school quickly. She's already what people talk about.

"If your with me." He smirks. Kasumi giggled and shoves him.

"I'm good. I'm already companying someone." She grinned.

"Whatever..." He pulled her in her arms. The smell of his killer colone smelled wonderful. It almost made Kasumi fainted. Luckily Sasuke caught her balance.

"At least save me one dance." He whispered in her ear. Kasumi pushed him away. This kid was serious.

"What if I say I can't dance?"

"You'll learn." He walked away. What did he mean by that. unless he really want to see Kasumi's chicken dance at the party then okay. She experience with dancing in parties. Especially teen parties with all the grinding, rocking hips, and the closeness with the dance partner. Kasumi nervously sighs and went to her destination.

Why did she agree to go?

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: **

**Sometimes in my head, I just be laughing so much about Kasumi and Hidan. I love when those two fight. I should make a scene where they first started to play the piano. Lol! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review and fave if you like. Love you guys when you do.:)**

**Oh I also want some ideas what couples or friends do other than going out to watch movies or roller skating or snow boarding during the fall and winter season. **

**Like I want something out of the box and creative. Anything for my later on chapters. Just list them. **

**I'll be thankful if you guys help me out. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chap 10: Thinking About Growing Up

**************Chap 10: Thinking About Growing Up**

* * *

Thursday.

"I need help on studying for this history test next week!" Naruto gripped a hand full of his hair. His blue eyes budge out his skull. A strange he couldn't face it any longer. He been failing Kakashi's class with a D. Even worst, he's a junior. Yesterday, after school, Kakashi sensei warned him if he fail the test or even below a C next Wednesday, he won't be able to be going to that thanksgiving break with Gai sensei.

And now he's in his panic mode. This trip means everything to him. Leaving home. Screwing around. Having fun. Making memories. Or even get drunk or high at some point. He can do whatever he wants. Whenever he please. If not, he'll be suck home with his boring family. They'll talk him to death about sharing and caring like they do every year during the holidays.

So he must find a way to pass this test. Even if he have to beg to Kakashi that day in a diaper dressed like Cupid in tears. He would even bring Sasuke in a sexy femine bunny suit. He would...

Coming out of his Japanese class, Naruto saw his jolly girlfriend skipping towards him. He stopped his tracks as Ino launched for a hug. He placed a kiss on top of her forehead and circled his arms around her small waist. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck with a sweet smile.

"Naruto can I ask you a favo-what's wrong with you!?" Her brow popped. Naruto sighs as he hang his head low.

"Remember our trip after thanksgiving day... Well, I need to be able to pass Kakashi's history-"

"Say no more! If you're not going who am I going to make out with the whole time!? Oh gosh! This is serious!" Ino pulls her boyfriend. An idea popped in Naruto's head.

"Maybe Sakura chan can tutor m-"

"...I don't trust her." Ino said bluntly. Naruto stopped.

"Why? She's smart and willing to help me if I asked. She's good in history! I know she's the right-" Ino turns around with a pout on her lip. She stared at the floor in interest. Even though Ino and Sakura are the bested friends, Ino still have some side thoughts of her.

"I don't trust her alone with you, baby. Ask Sasuke." She said. Naruto leans down and brushed a soft kiss on her lips. She looks up at him with glittering eyes.

"Ino, y'know he'll refuse."

"Promise me, don't ask Sakura. For me." Her eye lids slightly narrow at his lips before kissing it. Naruto send back the affection.

"Promise." He mumbled on her lips. He can feel her smiling against his lip.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

So the blonde kid tried asking the Uchiha. And obviously, he said 'no'. Naruto's head hang low again and he dragged his feet thought the hallways. He decided to give up and fail. There's no hope. A depressing aura followed him around like rain cloud.

"Oh sensei, you can't just say that! I must study to get that one hundred on the history test. It makes me look good, even the teacher." Naruto raised his head to see the dark haired teen talking to Kakashi sensei.

"True. Lookie here, my other student. Are you going to study for the test Uzumaki? It's best to prepare yourself now." Kakashi smiled under his mask. Naruto really wanted to wipe that smile off his face. He sighs deeply.

"Yeah, whatever." He stood up straight, leaning against the lockers with his arms cross. Kakashi placed his hand on his student's shoulder.

"I would let you suffer for seven days before the test but I would like you to meet your fellow classmate, Miss Natsuko. She's one of my top students and can help you study. I know you're too slow and stubborn but I believe she can manage to change this." Kasumi waved her hand feeling embarrassed.

"Sensei, don't put me on the spot." She glanced at Naruto. Naruto smirked. He looked her up and down. This is even better. He don't need Sakura.

"You two should plan when and where you'll guys will have your tutore session. Good luck Naruto. You need it." The door shuts. Kasumi took a breather and smiled at Naruto.

"Ummm... Hey."

"Hey. Look, whatever Kakashi said isn't true." Naruto laughed nervously. Kasumi giggled.

"Its fine. So, when is a good time for you. I'm free any day...except for Saturday." Kasumi brushed her hair behind her ear. Naruto scratched his cheek while thinking.

"How about Sunday morning and Monday after school." Naruto thought about today and tomorrow but he got lazy. Party weekend is coming so why study today and tomorrow? It's more comfortable to waste his party energy this Saturday and freshen his mind on history on Sunday and furthermore.

"Okay. Lets trade numbers." Sweet. Naruto smiled.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Hinata went to the rest room. She opens the door and saw Shion. Shion glanced before glaring at the girl. Shion was pattering blush on her cheeks until Hinata steps in the room. She placed her makeup in her purse before fixing her hair.

Hinata nervously ran to a stall. An awkward silence of shuffling was heard then the peel sound. Hinata flushed the toilet and came out to wash her hands. After wiping her hands with a paper towel, Shion said something.

"I should of known why you let down Kiba." She stared at her own reflection. Hinata paused.

Hinata didn't know what to say to her. She wonders where Shion is going with this. However, Hinata just don't want to hear it when Kiba's name is involve. She's tired seeing him through three of her classes. He always give her a blank face then snicker among the guys. And it makes the poor Hyuga nervous. Sometimes she thinks he's just planning something in his mind. She don't know. It's just feeling.

Whatever this chick has to say, it won't bother Hinata. Absolutely not! Shion fully turned to Hinata.

"You like g-"

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Kasumi walks into the gardening club room. She finds a bunch of freshmans and sophomores walking back and forth gathering plants and cutting flowers off and stuff. Kasumi didn't know what was going on in this room. She didn't bother asking around since they looked bushy.

She looks around the room for her flower buddy. There was no sign of him. Where is he? She thought. As soon as she gave up looking for Juugo, she turned her heels and bumped into a solid chest.

"Ow..." She rubbed her nose and looks up to see Juugo's amused face. She softly glared at him.

"So-sorry-Hey there, we need some help." He was carrying a huge card board box shape like a U and buckets of paint. He sets it down before sitting on the floor opening the pain cans. Kasumi sat next to him.

"Soooo... What's going on?" Kasumi covered her sore nose with her right hand. Juugo's hands were busy painting the card board U. Kasumi took a paint brush and helped him.

"There's a parade going on Saturday morning to evening and our school is busy helping the town with preparations." He said. Kasumi almost forgot there was a parade. Even thought, thanksgiving is next week, the town don't feel like making a parade around that lazy fat week. It was everyone week off. Therefore, they decide that any celebration gatherings are due the week before.

"Juugo senpai, want us to braid the flowers?" A brunette twin huge bun girl squat down across from Juugo. Clearly, Kasumi can see the girl's underwear. It wasn't cute to reveal it towards Juugo. Good thing he wasn't looking up.

"Yeah, Naho. You and Moegi can do that. Konohamaru... Where's that kid?" Juugo stood up. The girl folded her arms. Her face scrunched up into a sour expression.

"He's probably resting."

"Ughhh. When you find him tell him to paint that wooden turkey." She nods and skipped away. Juugo sighs.

"Are they part of the gardening club?" Kasumi asked. Juugo came back down and continue painting.

"Yup. They come during the morning and afternoon to helping with the flowers because I barely come since I have strict morning classes and football practices afternoon. Even though I'm glad to see you in the evening." He blushed. Kasumi held her Rudolph nose and cheeks.

"Me-me too." She smiled nervously. Not when there so many people around them, he have to be saying such things to her. She looks up to him. His eyes were wide open. Like there was a hideous mole on her face. He pulled her up and drag her out the door.

"Wh-what's up!?" Kasumi was scared. She felt warm thick liquid on her palm. She lets go of her nose to see blood covering her hand. Juugo leads her to the nurse's office. He lifts her up and sat her down on the bed. She was light then he thought. Shaking the thought out of his head he lifts her head up.

"Keep it up." He said softly. Kasumi bites her lip making the blood slides it way on her upper lip.

"Oh my!" Nurse Shizune came by and prepared a bag of ice and tissues. Juugo hands Kasumi the tissues and she stuffed it in her nostrils. This will be the most embarrassing memory in Kasumi's life. She didnt expect to have a nose bleed. Especially in front of Juugo!

"That was close...sorry" Kasumi said. Juugo smiled and looked down at his white shirt.

"No big. I should be the one more careful since I bumped into you. At least your good for now." Juugo said sitting next to her. Shizune laid the bag of ice and more tissues on the bed. She smiled at the two before going back treating another student.

"Yeah. When will this stop bleeding. I don't want to loose too much blood." Blood soaked the tissues. She replaced an extra one in her nose. Juugo grabbed the ice pack and held it against her face.

"Whenever your nose heals. Want me to get you water?" He suggested. Kasumi shakes her head.

"You've done enough." He lowered the bad down.

"You make it sound like I broke you." He pouts slightly. Kasumi laughed before shoving his arm.

"I didn't mean it that way. Thanks." She pulls the tissues out her nose and used a wet wipe on her nose and mouth.

"You're welcome. You've missed a spot." He pointed.

"Where?" She pouted. Before wiping random places on her face, Juugo took the wipe away from her and padded on the corner of her lips. Her breathing frozen unlike her rumbling heart. He moves closer locking his eyes with hers. Both were in a staring trace.

"There." He said. He moved away. He stood up.

"Going back?" She felt cold till his presence was across from her. He nods.

"I'm coming too." She said and hopped off the bed. He turns.

"But-"

"I'm fine."

"Ok." He smiled.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Hinata!" The dark raven waved at her friend across the hall. Hinata was chatting a bit to Ino and Sakura before they took their leave. The two friends left Hinata there as Kasumi ran up to her.

"Hi Ka-Kasumi." She blushed.

"I wanted to ask you... Ummm. Do you want to come with me to see the parade?" Kasumi's eyes gleamed with hope of approval. Hinata smiled and pretend to be thinking with her index finger taping her lips. Kasumi tickled the girl for some type of reply.

"Okay! Okay! Sure Kasumi!" She shouted with giggled. Kasumi laughed. Both girls went down the steps.

"I heard it starts around nine in the morning and ends at six. Are you going by any chance to a...party on Saturday night?" Hinata whipped her head. She nervously nods.

"Ino's p-party. Sakura and her really want me-me there so I can't refuse... There my friends." Hinata held her sash close to her. Kasumi grunted in understanding.

"Ino invited me." Hinata gasped. He mouth hangs like a gold fish searching for water.

"What!?" Her ghost like eyes balled open.

"You're going! And it wound be so lonely if you weren't there." Kasumi said fake crying on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I guess so." Usually Hinata be around Kiba if Ino and Sakura busy doing their own thing or fooling around. Those time with Kiba, he'll usually force her to make out with her and be all touchy with her butt and bosom. She shakes the memories away.

"I basically don't know everyone thats coming and need a friend with me." Kasumi said hugging the Hyuga. She sighs.

"I still can't believe you're going." Hinata smiled. Kasumi held her hand. Hinata blushed. Shion's words repeated in her mind. She slither her hand of of Kasumi's before heading to her personal driver's car.

"Same here!" Kasumi waved goodbye.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"I had a nose bleed." Kasumi said. Hidan looked disgusted while Sasori's face showed concern.

"Blood ass bitches these days."

"You're okay?" Doctor Sasori angled her face in different directions. Kasumi nods as a smile tugged her lips.

"Gonna wear thongs in the party?" Hidan puffed out a few clouds of smoke. Kasumi covered her nose with Sasori's jacket. She hates the intoxicating smell that poisons the air.

"I guess so." Se mutters. Sasori yanked her hair.

"Ow!" She glared at him. He shrugs and sticks out his tongue.

"You bet not. I'll make you wear my briefs in a skirt."

"I'll be glad to wear it... You wear briefs?"

"What's wrong with briefs?" Sasori raised a brow. Kasumi held her hands up for no offence.

"Nothing, nothing!... When do boys stop wearing tidy whiteys?"

"When our dicks says they need more room." Hidan said bluntly. Kasumi smacked his thigh.

"Oh, now I can't say dick! What the fuck!"

"Shit! Shut the fuck up before Sakura's mom starts screaming her head off." Sasori hissed through his teeth. Sasori really hates that woman. She always thinks she's the boss and owns him. She can't never replace his mother.

From the beginning, his mom was sickly ill and was close to dying. His father was deeply depress and took in the grief each cold months. Sasori was fourteen then sitting every day with a pleasant smile on his face to make his mother feel whole. This all happen in his eighth grade year in middle school. He couldn't concentrate in the end of the year until his mother was put out when his father couldn't handle it and plus the dept was increasing.

Sasori wasn't the same when his father slowly moved on and met Sakura's mother, Mebuki Haruno. She'll come over and every time there this awkward feeling in the house. Even Sasori's father can feel it. Sasori thought it was his mother presents but no... It was his anger. When he went to his freshman year in Konoha high, they moved in to her place because it was spacious.

That's where Sasori met Sakura. And Kasumi from next door.

"Who's smoking!?" Kasumi turned to see the pink girl. She was wearing nothing covering her skin except for short shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt that reaches above her navel showing off her emerald belly ring. Kasumi sort of looked at her crazy. Like its the middle of fall. And it's fucking chilly outside.

Hidan held his cigarette between his fingers. Sakura took it from him and breath in the drug. Kasumi was disgusted. Hidan saw the look on her face and smirked.

"Sakura, you better quit it or your mom kick you out." Sasori smiled wickledly. Sakura releases the clouds of smoke and laughed.

"I'm not you. And I don't give a fuck if she do. I have Ino." She sucks in the cigarette again. Hidan took it away from her to take the last bits of it then flicked it somewhere. Kasumi couldn't stand this. The smell and littering. She scoots closer to Sasori.

"I was lucky to have a neighbor for comfort. Right sweeeettyyyy!" Sasori rubs his burgundy hair on her cheek. She pushed his face away with her hands.

"Ewwww."

"So you're the new addition in Ino's party!" Sakura sat next to Kasumi with glittering emerald eyes. Kasumi nods.

"Yeah. I guess."

"I don't approve of this." Sasori face palm. Kasumi pouts.

"Why?" She looks between Sasori and Sakura.

"This party is wild! It's not like an ordinary teen hang out party. It's more like-" Sasori interrupted Sakura.

"An adult party. There's grinding, sex, drunk people, or even ...spin the bottle." Sasori sulked on the far end of the porch holding onto the railing with tears. He can't image Kasumi doing one of those things. He rather her be suck in her books or even begin living with thirteen cats. He'll burn a guy who dare touch her in any kind of way.

"Shut up Sasori. You're scaring her." Hidan said.

"You can't be in my side for once. People get laid and knocked up in Ino's parties...I-I lost my virginity in Ino's parties and I forgot to who!" Sasori exclaimed.

"Same here! High five!" Sakura raised her hand. Sasori ignored her and pulled Kasumi into a hug.

"I'm taping you on to my back!"

"Yeah. And let two girls grind on you two. Fuck no. Isn't it time for Kasumi seeing the life as a teen! She's seventeen." Hidan pointed at her. Kasumi frowned. Sakura nods in agreement.

"True! I never noticed her until a few days ago and I believe it's about time for her to experience what we been in!" Sakura pumped her fist. Sasori violently shaked his head.

"She's not a little girl. I done things that will forever be the best memories of my life."

"She's seventeen and next year eighteen. We'll be out of here this year. We had our fun Sasi-"

"Don't call me that."

"You guys making it seem like Imma have sex and take drugs on the first party I'm going to." Sakura's eyes widen.

"You're a virgin!?"

"...Ughh. Yeah." Kasumi said nervously. Sakura checked Kasumi down and up. Damn. Sakura bit her French manicure thumb nail.

"Damn. That's why Sasori wants you untouched." Kasumi narrows her eyes at Sasori. Thinking that he wants her for himself for the future references. Sasori muttered that he'll be in bed. Kasumi throws his sweater at him before he left.

"Creep. Well, it's a good thing right?" She shrugged. Hidan chuckled and stood up beside her.

"You're missing the best part." Sakura got up. She went up to the door.

"What is that?" Kasumi turned to Sakura.

"Sex with the Uchiha Sasuke." She shuts the door.

"...Ita-Ita-Itachi's younger brother." She stuttered.

"He isn't nothing. His dick is like of squirrel's ears." Kasumi grins at Hidan's comment. He walked her next door.

"Sex isn't that fun. This is why this world so corrupt."

"... That's what you think Mrs. Virgin." Hidan smiled as he slides his hands in his sweater pocket.

"Who's my husband?"

"Your boyfriend, Juugo."

"Wait..he's no-HEY! Take that back! We-we're not tog-to-" She pounds his chest.

"Oops." He stops right by her steps.

"Oops?" She climbs a few steps before turning to Hidan.

"You're the only virgin. I believe he did the dirty." He smiled before leaving. He waves and got on his motorcycle and rode a way.

Strands of hair blew on Kasumi's face. Not realizing her mouth gasped like a dumb ass llama. She went in the house and straight to her room. She crawled in her bed busy thinking about Juugo doing the... Dirty. With someone. He touched her. Kissed her. And even said some words in the girl's ear to make her feel wanted.

Kasumi bites her lip.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: **

**Sup! If you people are reading my other story 'My Boss's Touch', I'm busy...thinking of something. Something you guys be like...OoooooO. Yeah. I wish that story was more descriptive but hey. I was writing what was there. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. A bit mmmmmhmm in it but hey. It what teens do now. Not really but I needed some freshness in this story. And as the innocent, Kasumi is awakening to the world of the teen drama. **

**Mmmm wonder what Shion said to little o'Hinata? Whats in Hinata's mind? Well see soon! Juugo sex life made Kasumi curious. What's up with that!? Sasuke as a sex guru? Hell yeah! Every story! Naruto alone time with Kasumi for tutoring. Will he pass or fail? He'll fail...**

**Thanks for reading and hope you continue on for future chapterssss...:3**


End file.
